High School Hell
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Set in modern times. Kagome has to deal with a change in school and in life. Who will be the person to help her come to terms with herself.
1. The problem

Why couldn't things go right for me? Just for once in miserable life. I mean you would think, for a 16 year old girl, spring break would be a fantastic time. There's no school, you get to hang out with friends whenever you want, it should be paradise.

But here I am worrying about going back to Shikon High. Why? You may ask. Well during spring break Shikon High and Rumiko High merged into Takashi High. Nothing to worry about you say? Well Rumiko High was an all demon school. Yeah so now you see where I'm coming from.

So I have my reasons for being nervous.

1). I am a miko. In case you haven't heard mikos and demons don't really get along.

2). I have a hard enough of a time dealing with the human bullies. Demons = more trouble.

Oh I haven't told you why I get bullied. I'm getting a little ahead of myself.


	2. Explainations

The causes of my bullying you ask? Well I don't exactly look like your average Japanese girl so I tend to get "_noticed_" more. Ok when I say noticed I really mean** tortured**. Most girls my age are thin and well…perfect. I on the other hand enjoy my food. Ok so what that I'm a little overweight. Well that is, according to the student population.

I guess that gives the boys the right to tease me mercilessly to the point of being physically violent. Sadly the girls are no better. They whisper vicious things, seemingly behind my back, but loud enough for me to hear, if their spiteful giggles is anything to go by.

So this is where my dilemma begins. If humans can be this mean imagine how horrible demons can be! With their perfect skin, perfect bodies, god and their hair that could make a supermodel jealous. I imagine they will just look at me with disgust. But I pray that's as far as is goes.


	3. Awaiting the morrow

My mom tells me not to worry but I can't help but to. Who wouldn't be worried about getting tortured day after day?

Well in retrospect I didn't used to look like I do now. When I was 12 years old my father died in a car crash. That's when my _love _of food began. That was a whole 4 years ago.

Now I'm a 5'5 180lb girl with glasses to boot. Yes glasses, more ammunition for them to fire at me. I have to admit they get pretty creative with the horrible names they come up with but I have learned to just ignore them and never, ever let them see you cry. When you cry they get this wicked gleam in their eyes like they just completed their life mission. Whose life mission would be to make someone else feel like crap?

I know it's kind of judgmental to think that demons will be as bad if not worse than my fellow classmates but it's not like anyone has proven me wrong yet.

So yeah here I am sitting on my bed contemplating how my day will go tomorrow. Who will call me what, will I get random objects thrown at me, and will I even eat lunch. Oh yes all the wonderful possibilities. Well I guess I'd better get some sleep to be ready for the surely punishing day to come.


	4. Putting off the inevitable

I awoke to the smell of eggs and rice. Oh yum mommas cooking could always wake me from a dead sleep. Begrudgingly I get out of bed, so what to wear today hmm black shirt it is with uh blue jeans and hmm my black converse. Yes that should do. Ha-ha not like I have anyone to impress. So do I have my back pack? Check. Grab my homework, check.

Ah now to breakfast. I head downstairs to the kitchen; As usual momma has my plate already made. Eat breakfast, check. Now to head to school ugh there has to be something else I have to do. I double check my backpack for my supplies and homework. Nope can't put off the inevitable. Darn. I better get to the train. Looking at the clock, shit I only have 5 minutes to get to it. That's what I get for lollygagging around. I better step up the pace ha-ha that's a down side to _loving_ food, I can't run for crap.

Ok only another half a block. Please Kami I pray you let me get to school on time. I know what you're thinking, one minute I can't stand the thought of going to school and now I'm trying my damndest to get there on time. Well I didn't say that school sucked just the people in it. I am a decent student. Ok I lie I'm a straight A student honor roll and all.

Oh thank Kami I made it just in time to catch the train. A 10 minute ride later, and many stares later, I'm at school and just staring at all the new faces. Yay let the tormenting begin I think sardonically.*Sigh* I resign myself to a day of crap.


	5. Sesshomaru

Oh how I hate these damnable humans, with their stench and filth. Why did Rumiko High have to merge? Oh yes they think demons need to '_mingle_' with ningen to better co-exist, such nonsense. Demons are by far the superior race.

Feeling eyes burning in the back of my head I turn to see this slip of a girl staring at my hair, her hand slightly held out like she was attempting to touch my person. I give her my best glare; she turns a lovely shade of white in fear and runs the opposite way. I mentally smirk, 'they know a predator when ones upon them'.

I already know there's a sizeable headache on the horizon. I rub my temples trying to sooth the soon to be pain. This school will be the death of me, scratch that the death of worthless human. I head to my first class, History, and sit in the back to avoid any and all contact with the creatures. It seems my fellow demons are having no problems '_co_-_existing_', disgraceful.

That wolf demon, Kouga I think it is, is flirting with a brown haired girl. Hn they all look the same so no use in learning their names. Sitting in my seat I look up and notice a heavy set girl trying to sneak into class, unsuccessfully I might add, immediately the wolves descend so to speak. One boy trips her, another makes pig calls at her, that got the attention of everyone. The entire classes laughed save for a few demons. I personally do not like humans of course but I do not see the reasoning for this display.

The girl hurriedly makes her way to the back of the classroom and ends up sitting next to me. I notice something off about her aura. 'Hn looks like we have a little miko in the school' . She looks over at me, I see her eyes widen, her pulse race, and the unpleasant smell of fear hits my canine sensitive nose. Did I say unpleasant, hn I mean pleasant, right? I'll contemplate that thought later. She looks as if she's waiting for me to do or say something. I turn and stare at the front of the room, she slightly relaxes. Such an odd creature she is.


	6. Optimism

I get to school on time, thank goodness. I pull out my schedule to see what class is first. It's History, my favorite. Making myself as small as possible I walk silently though the hall to Mr. Totosai's class. Peeking inside I notice most everyone is already in class.' Crap' scolding myself for wasting time this morning.

I open the door and try to sneak in but to no avail. The boy closest to me trips me and his buddy behind him starts making pig noises. The whole classroom fills with laughter.

Righting myself I head for desks in the back of the room not bothering to look at anyone. I find an unoccupied desk I quickly take my seat. Finding it somewhat safe I look up to observe my new classmates.

A glint of silver showed in my outer vision. Knowing silver was not a human hair color I look to my left and saw the Adonis of a demon looking at me with something akin to boredom. I instantly feel the fear start to seep in. 'Will he be like the others?' I silently question. To my surprise he turns that gorgeous head toward the blackboard.

'Whoosh' I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding and allowed myself to relax a little. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' I think optimistically.


	7. Too good to be true

My day proceeded to get minutely better as the day went on. I should have known that it wouldn't last long. I should have known that my happiness would be ruined. They couldn't leave me alone very long. As class ended I made my way out of the building.

I was stopped by a girl with curly black hair, Ami I think her name is. Her face scrunched with disgust.

I froze.

Something bad was coming.

I know I should move, run, well do something but my feet would not obey.

A wicked smile crept up on her flawless face.

That's when I knew I was in for it.

Two other girls from the cheerleading team came up behind me.

That's when I felt it, a crack, and then a slimy substance run down my neck.

_Don't cry, don't cry_ I kept chanting in my head but my eyes wouldn't listen. Small drops fell from my tightly drawn eyes.

Once the first one hit the rest came raining down on me until I was covered in a yellow mess. As if that wasn't bad enough, one of the jocks ran over with the same sinister smile, and a stuffed pillow case looking innocent in his hands.

I knew what was next. That's the sad part I know how they work, what's next in their so called pranks. So I waited, it didn't take very long as a whole pillow case of feathers dropped on my egg covered head.

Howling laughter rained throughout the parking lot.

I gave them the satisfaction, I cried.

I turned a made a break for my house, I had to walk home. The train had long since left.


	8. Sesshomaru to the rescue?

Humans pour out of the schools front doors. Thank Kami this day is over.

I swear, never in my 500 years have I been asked out by so many humans. I have to wonder why my father insists that I continue to go to school. There's nothing I can be taught that I don't already know, so I just don't understand it.

Wracking my brain, I'm half tempted to break my perfect façade and sigh.

In the back of my mind a disturbing thought worms its way in.

My eyes widen slightly in horror. He wouldn't. Would he?

'You don't suppose father wants me to find a mate? Here of all places?'

This time I release the sigh that has been tempting to make its way out.

'Oh that sounds like a halfcocked plan father would come up with'

I run a perfect claw through silky silver hair.

I was suddenly broken from images of torture by wild laughter.

'It sounds as if there is a pack of hyenas on the loose' I think dryly.

Following the maniacal laughing, I step out the doors to the parking lot to see the retreating form of the miko.

My heart clenched at the sight, her coal black hair was now stained yellow, and feathers decorating her entire body. Anger ripped through my being. They torture her for what, amusement?

In that moment I hate humans more than I ever had.

Everyone wants to know why I despise mankind so much, other than the stench of death lingering. Maybe a tad because my father cheated on my mother with one and had the wretched half breed.

Not the time I remind myself.

At that moment the phantom headache I had earlier became a large, annoying, real one. Giving my temples a quick rub, I pondered what I should do.

Maybe I should go after her?

What am I thinking, why would I want to help her?

I waited for some input from my bestial side.

My demon was unusually quiet, normally even being near a human had it rattling its cage, begging to destroy the insignificant life.

Taking that as a go ahead I walked through the parking lot to my car, humans parting like the red sea not daring to say a word to me. Murmurs spread through the crowd like I wasn't even there.

Do they forget I have superior hearing?

Stupid pests.

From what I've heard they deemed me 'Ice Lord' for turning down the head cheerleader.

Hn. Good.

I let a rare smirk appear.

They all stare as I slip into my silver Camero. Not even sparing a glance back, I turn out of the school parking lot and head to where I felt the girls spiritual energy radiating from.


	9. Smugness

Finding the girl quickly, her miko powers acting as a beacon in her time of distress.

I can't help but to ask myself what am I doing.

'She is not this Sesshomaru responsibility.'

'I should just keep driving and wash my hands of her, yes that sounds goo-'

_**Too late **_my beast interrupts smugly.

Looking around I am somehow out of my car standing in front of the damn girl. Stupid beast.

Anger rose and faded quickly as it came with one look, her face was a mess, her eyes bright red and puffy from crying, I caved at that instant. An overwhelming need to protect her rushed through me. As I was reflecting on my newfound feelings I had forgotten that she was standing there and very confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked worriedly.

'Oh yeah I'm standing here gawking at her like an idiot' I felt my beasts smirk.

Almost panicky she asked,"A-are you here to make fun of me too?"

"No" I answered quickly, a little too quickly for my tastes.

"I wanted to offer you a ride home" I replied nervously.

'Why in the hell am I nervous?' another mental smirk from my beast.

'Ok that's getting old'

"Thank you but no, I wouldn't want to get your car a mess" she replied meekly.

"It is of no consequence" I counter.

She seems to consider her options, I secretly am anxious of her answer.

There goes that damn smirk again, blasted beast.

"Well as long as you don't mind"she replied. She looked like prey in that moment; ready to bolt the minute she sensed trouble. Not that I could blame her. My heart squeezed, this little miko had been through a lot in her life, I could tell. A part of me just wanted to make it all better.


	10. Heart to heart

We pull up to a Shrine on the west side of Tokyo, where once upon a time there used to be a village called Edo. The car ride had been mostly spent in silence, the peaceful kind. That struck me as odd; two beings such as ourselves shouldn't feel comfortable in one another's presence.

We are, naturally, enemies.

I run my freehand through my bangs and sigh.

More issues in life to add to the confusing pile that keeps growing.

I vaguely hear her soft voice.

"Pardon?" wow way to sound smooth.

"I just wanted to thank you; no one has been this kind to me before." She spoke embarrassed.

Smiling my first genuine smile I simply told her she was welcome.

She reciprocated the smile.

That smile looked good on her; she should do it more often.

I shook my head to keep thoughts going any farther than the already were.

'She is human' I kept reminding myself but it didn't seem like a good enough reason anymore.

In a split second decision I asked if she wanted to hang out at my house sometime. All I received was a skeptical stare. Minutes ticked by before she accepted.

My beast through me off by purring.

'What the fuck is going on with you?' I ask my beast, I get no reply just the same smile. I can't believe I am arguing with myself.

A soft goodbye and thank you later and I head home to ponder the recent developments. And have a little heart to heart with my beast.


	11. Say what?

Walking home was terrible, I was gross and crying. The one thing I told myself to never do and I cry my heart out, in front of them nonetheless.

Then out of nowhere, that demon from my History class is blocking my way. 'Oh great is he here torment me too?'

A long, awkward, silence later he still hadn't said anything.

"Can I help you?" I ask a little afraid to gain his attention.

Still no answer. I started to panic.

"A-are you here to make fun of me too?" I stuttered out

In a split second his eyes connect with mine and he quickly replies, "No."

"I just wanted to offer you a ride home" he said with sincerity.

I'm cautious, but who could blame me. I don't want to get in the car but he seemed to genuinely want to help. I look over to his nice Camero and couldn't bring myself to dirty it.

"Thank you but no, I wouldn't want to get your car a mess" I reply, hey it's partly the truth.

"It's of no consequence" he offers nonchalantly.

He's making this awfully hard on me. I suppose I should but…arrgh fine.

"Well as long as you don't mind" I try to say with a calm I don't feel.

I was ready though if he tried something I would jump out of the car, I didn't want a repeat of today.

The car ride hadn't been that bad, it was quiet but a comfortable sort.

I told him thank you for being so kind to me, then as I was getting ready to get out of the car he blurts out 'Would you like to come over sometime'. A smile on his face, wow that smile could make a girl melt.

To say I was shocked would be putting it lightly. A part of me said don't trust him, that he could just be playing me like the others. The other side of me said to give him a chance, he's been nothing but nice to me.

Against my better judgment I say yes. The smile widens and relief flashes across his handsome face. Wow I need to quick thinking like that.

I say my goodbyes and sprint up the shrine steps in attempt to escape my embarrassing thoughts. Well half way through the steps my sprinting stops, but I tried.

Sliding the front door open I check to see if anyone is home yet. Nope, good, I don't want mamma to see me like this. It would lead to questions I really didn't feel like answering. So as quickly as my body will allow I run upstairs to take a much needed shower.


	12. Riding with strangers

I pull my silver car into the 6 car garage. Father always had a fetish for car collecting. Good thing the Camero is mine, I think father would have a fit if he saw the egg staining the leather seat. Note to self, get the car cleaned before he can see it.

Thinking of the egg stained seat reminded me of the girl, and a thought hit me in the face, I never asked her name.

*Face palm*

Oh yeah that has to awesome riding in a car with a complete stranger, that poor girl, I didn't even offer my name.

*Groans* I asked her to come over to my house and we don't know each other's name. I'm an idiot.

_**Sure are **_my beast inputs, oh yeah now he talks to me. If I could I'd beat the crap out of my beast. But sadly he is a part of me. My new habit of running a hand through my hair makes its appearance.

'Is this a prelude of what's to come?' I ask beseechingly.

I mean I have never felt so off kilter before, I'm usually calm and collected. But this girl has made me feel stupid, nervous, and insecure and I haven't said but a handful of words to her. My façade slipped for the third time that day. Oh this is going to be a long school year.


	13. Power trip

**A/N This chapter is a little longer than most. Enjoy!**

When I awoke the next morning I almost wanted to beg mamma to let me stay home from school. But then she'd ask why, then I'd have explain what happened yesterday, then calls to the principal, it'd just be a vicious cycle. So I opt to keep my mouth shut and focus on seeing my knight in shining armor, as I have deemed him.

I just hope he continues to be nice, but who am I fooling. My face instantly fell. He's a handsome demon and I'm just…well…me. Not a whole lot special about me. No, he'd probably go for a beautiful demoness or a human cheerleader. That idea made my heart clench, I don't want him with anyone else.

My happiness I had earlier fled me, depression sinking in. I once again wanted to stay home but I couldn't let them get the best of me. I had to be strong. Empowered was not something I normally felt but I wasn't going to knock it.

Gathering my worn blue backpack I head to the train, after a bit of breakfast first, with a new sense of self.

The train ride was as eventful as always, just people staring. Couldn't people just leave me be geez. Trying to curl in on myself, I tuck my knees into the corner and hunch over my backpack. I know it won't stop them from staring but it makes me feel safer.

Stepping off the train almost gives me a heart attack; sitting on the bench is the demon that has been plaguing my thoughts. I watch his nose twitch; he must have caught my scent. I try to ignore him. I don't want to be a part of his little game. I know he's playing a game because no one would willingly help me.

Still on my power trip, I walk passed him, heading for the school grounds.

I don't have to look back to know he's not thrilled with me, if the low growl is anything to go by. But still I hold my ground, for the first time in a long time I might add.

The longer I ignore him the worse his growling gets.

'_Ok maybe a bad idea to mess with a demon'_ I belatedly admit.

A tight grip on my forearm affirms my idea. Within seconds I'm facing a little more than pissed off demon.

'What the hell is he pissed at me for? Did someone piss in his Cherrios this morning?'

'_Ha-ha I made a mental funny' _

"Why are you ignoring this Sesshomaru?" Ah it speaks…oh so that's his name.

"I'm sorry" I say a little guilty to judge him and think he'd be planning something like everyone else does. My head hangs in shame, obsidian hair flowing over my face in the form of a curtain.

I hear a sigh.

"Do not be sorry, I am the one who should apologize."

'_Say what?!_'

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked shocked. I'm surprised my jaw wasn't lying on the ground.

"I should have known you wouldn't trust me, I mean we did just meet." I could hear disappointment in his voice.

I couldn't understand this man er-demon. He baffled me. Is it possible that he could WANT to be friends with me? It was unthinkable, unheard of. Even new students found out quick enough to stay away or else be tormented along with me. My peers made sure everyone got the message, one way or another. But maybe, just maybe this demon could be my friend. For the first time in a long time, I held hope.


	14. Change

A sleepless night leads me here, waiting on a bench waiting for the girl to get off the train.

My beast had since been no help on the matter, other than to offer me self-satisfied smirks. I was quickly growing tired of the action.

I pictured beating the crap out of my pleased beast, which only made the smugness worse. If I were a lesser demon I would have already gone mad and offed myself. But I was Lord Sesshomaru the image of self-control.

My demon side snorted at the idea.

Ok well maybe not anymore now that my beast had taken things into his own hands.

Suddenly my nose picks up her scent, lilacs and rain.

I watch as she walks right passed me and head for the school.

Anger fills me and a growl shows my displeasure.

Her heart beat picks up a little but she continues to walk away from me.

'What the hell is wrong with this girl?'

I growl louder, but still no response.

By now my beast is unhappy with her actions as well.

I grab her arm, lightly, "Why are you ignoring this Sesshomaru?" I demand.

Guilt comes off her in waves, "I'm sorry" she replies softly.

I get a foreign sensation. What is it? It's…guilt? I release an exhale. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Do not be sorry, I am the one who should apologize."

The shock of my confession is evident on her round porcelain face.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" she asks slightly confused.

Oh no I have to explain myself.

"I should have known you wouldn't trust me, I mean we did just meet." I am disappointed with myself; I should have known she wouldn't trust me. I am a demon after all and no one has, otherwise, shown her to trust.

_**That will change**_ my beast proclaims.

I cannot help but agree.


	15. Oh boy

It had been weeks since the train station incident. Since then Sesshomaru and I had become friends, not without a little trouble though.

My fellow classmates didn't like the idea of their favorite 'chew toy' to be under the protection of a demon, especially Sesshomaru. The popular girls sent envious glares my way and the guys were just plain pissed. It didn't matter to me now, I had a great friend.

Oh did I tell you Sesshomaru is Lord of the West, yeah he failed to mention it to me too. I had to find out by some black haired demoness asking what business I had hanging around Lord Sesshomaru. In that moment I wanted to smack those perfect red lips right off her pretty face.

Personally I don't care what he is. He is a sweet, caring, funny guy.

Just don't tell him I said that. I will deny it until my grave.

So here we are sitting at lunch, the surrounding students glaring at me and sending lustful glances in Sesshomaru's direction.

_Damn bitches._

I am very surprised at my ferociousness.

Sesshomaru must have noticed my evil glare at the 'fan club'. He puts a striped arm over my shoulder and gave me one of his, now, trademark smirks.

That got the females riled up. One in particular was furious, Kagura, the wind witch. Her scowl was fiercer than the others and even left me with a shiver of fear. Looking at Sesshomaru, he didn't appreciate Kagura's attention one bit, as a warning he sent a low pitched snarl her way. A small frown touched his sculpted face.

She didn't seemed fazed a bit by it, merely smiled a smile that promised horrible things to come.

Now I was scared, I know humans wouldn't stand up to him but demons were another story. Although most would cower in his presence like good little beings they were, a few would challenge him, Kagura was one of them. Maybe not so much challenge him as she would my position next to him.

I think she wanted to…warm his bed, yuck. My poor friend. Kagura was well known for being loose. Her forte was men but it didn't stop her from experimenting with girls too.

Eww…thinking like that gave me the heebie jeebies.

They didn't last long as the bell rang signaling the start of Algebra, for me and Chemistry, for Sesshomaru.

_Great. _I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

I have math with _Kagura._

_Joy. I am soo lucky._

_Wow I'm on a sarcastic roll today._

My sarcasm only present to hide the fear that was creeping in. A flash of ruby eyes entered my mind.

The look that Kagura shot at me promised bad things to come. So for the first time in weeks I was the same old Kagome, afraid and unable to prevent it. I made my way to Mrs. Yura's class with a sickly feeling of dread trailing behind me. My head dropped when I realized nothing had changed; they had merely given me reprieve. But only for a moment.

A single tear falls;

_This is my prison, my hell and I'm not even sure if Sesshomaru can save me. _

Foreboding lingering overhead like a rain cloud and I knew I was entering the gates of hell as Kagura's crimson eyes met my blue ones.


	16. The red eyed witch

I felt Kagome's aura was off as I left the lunch room. I chalked it up to being nerves due to a test. I had completely forgotten that the bitch, Kagura and Kagome shared math class. Dumb me.

I wasn't joking when I said I walked through the gates of hell. The keeper of my hell was sitting behind me, her posse to the left and right.

I was so tense that I had to rein in my miko powers, more than once.

'_Just let me at them' _the less rational side of me demanded but I couldn't bring myself to stoop to their level. Oh how I wish I had. Class had gone by fairly normal, minus the figurative holes in the back of my head. Towards the end of class is where it all went horribly wrong.

Kagura found the opportune moment, when Mrs. Yura left the room to make copies of our homework, to grab my ponytail and yank my head towards her. Making sure I was listening.

"It's such a pity" she cooed. False sweetness obvious.

"What is?" I tried to sound brave.

"That Sesshomaru is just using you."

No I couldn't believe her lies.

"That's not true!" I declared.

"Do you really think a Lord would waste his time with you when there are more eligible, more beautiful, women waiting for him?" she sneered. A victorious smirk on her red lips.

I visibly flinched. That hit me the one place she knew it would, in the heart.

I swear the whole classroom could hear the shattering of my heart, I know Kagura did.

Her face lit up with amusement.

"Oh that's rich, you really thought you had a chance with him, didn't you?" she asked sweetly as her red eyes bore into my own.

By this time her friends were cackling and I was fighting back tears.

I didn't want to hear anymore.

I tugged my hair back, she willingly let it go, and I ran for the bathroom. She didn't follow. Why should she? The damage was done. Their laughter, taunting me, echoes in the halls. I ran faster to get away from it, I couldn't stand it.

I knew she was right though, I didn't have a chance in hell with Sesshomaru. The thought hurt more than I cared to admit.

I cry freely. I allow time to have a pity party.

I finally make it to the bathroom. One of the mirrors catches my eye.

There staring back at me was a girl I didn't recognize anymore, I hadn't for a long time.

My hands come up to cover my face trying to shield myself from the world but to no avail. The world is still there and as cruel as ever.

Being drawn back up to the mirror, I observe the reflection.

There was a fat girl with boring, dull, brown eyes and plain black hair. My face held no high cheek bones, like Kagura, no heart shape face either. Just round and fat like the rest of me, I couldn't take it. In a fit of anger, I release my rage on the unsuspecting mirror. It shatters in the same matter my heart did. Tiny shards fall unassumingly to the concrete floor.

Blood and cracks taint the once perfect glass. In that moment my pain turns numb; the blood pouring down my fist doesn't faze me.

'_I lost Sesshomaru…no in reality I never had him, he just pitied me. That's all it was_.' I tell myself.

All of a sudden the blissful numbness fades and dumps pain on me 3 fold.

"I have to get out of here" I say to no one. I run for the front entrance, not caring that I was skipping school or the immense pain in my hand, I make a break for the 12 o'clock train. I take only a moment to wrap my hand in a shred of my shirt. My only thought was to escape my pain and suffering.

'_And Sesshomaru'_ my mind adds as an afterthought.


	17. Calm and Collected

By the time I get home my tears have long since dried, my body refused to carry on the action. At this point I could care less. I was done, fed up.

Gathering my courage to face my mom and tell her all the incidents at school.

Upon walking in the house, I barely had a foot in the door before I was swept up in my mother's embrace. Apparently the school had called her saying I was missing. The tears that had dissipated, earlier, return with a vengeance. My big speech I had being trying to give vanished into incoherent mumbles.

The only thing even I understood, from my own mumblings, was I want to switch schools.

The only confirmation that she heard me was the slight bobbing of her head.

We stayed locked in each other's arm for what seemed like hours, in truth it had only been a few minutes.

Momma made the first move to do a once over on me, I heard her soft gasp.

"Kagome what happened?"

Her hands gently exploring the blood soaked cloth.

"I-I just got so mad momma, so tired of it all, I…" nothing more needed to be said, she always understood, no judgments.

"I know dear, how about you get cleaned up and I'll take you to the hospital to get that hand of yours checked out. Hm?

She could always make a situation better.

"And then we will talk about school"

In all honesty I don't know how she was so composed all the time, no matter the situation. Even after my father died, she held on to her façade. Whether it was for our sake or hers, I'm not sure. But even now in the face of my problems she exudes calm.

The Doctor had confirmed my suspicions of a fractured wrist on top of the lacerations the glass caused.

'_Oh, yay me.'_

On the ride home from the hospital momma started questioning what I would like to do about school.

I didn't know all I knew was I sure as hell didn't want to go back to Takashi High.

'And I defiantly don't want to see Sesshomaru again' my mind added as an afterthought. Pain blossomed in my chest at the thought of never seeing him again. I ignored it the best I could.

The words that came out of mommas' mouth next shocked me," How about you live with your aunt Midoriko in Kyoto."

"But I'll miss you and Souta"

"I know dear, but its best for you. That is if you want to go. I will stand by your side no matter what you decide."

There she goes again being the epitome of calm and collected.

In truth I was flabbergasted that she would suggest that, even though inside I was doing a happy dance at the prospect. I knew she wouldn't fault me for wanting to go.


	18. Taken care

I didn't know what was happening; my beast was less than pleased with me but would give no indication as to why.

Well I had my theories; still he kept me in the dark.

It had been over a month since Kagome had left school after the Kagura confrontation.

Even saying the bitches name made my anger soar.

Kagura.

The sole reason for my ire.

I had taken care of that woman the second I figured out what she had done.

_Kagura sauntered my way, the swaying of her hips over exaggerated in attempt to seem sexy. I held my composure at the display, barely. "How about we hang out at my place tonight" she waggled her thin eyebrows suggestively. "No" I replied as stonily as possible to enforce the word. "Oh come on I even got rid of the human and everything" her blood red lips pouted. "You what?" I could hardly contain my fury. My fist clenched tight making my razor sharp claws pierce my palm; though no amount of pain mattered. "I-I told her she was wasting your time, she's nothing more than a pest." Kagura started to doubt herself, her fear palpable. "Do you presume to know what this Sesshomaru does with his time?" I reach forward caressing the side of her neck with my index, luring her into a false sense of security. It worked, her head lolled to the side. In an instant my entire large hand was wrapped around her ivory column, squeezing to show my displeasure." Now I ask you where is she?" I add pressure for emphasis. Her ruby painted nails clawed at my hand to alleviate some of the pressure. I eased only enough for her to answer me."Sh-she went to the bathroom cr-crying then I sm-smelt blood, that's all I-I know but I haven't see-seen her" As much as I wanted to rip her head off, my need to make sure Kagome was ok won out. Tossing the witch, none too gently, at her friends. I go in search of Kagome. _

She had hurt Kagome, my friend.

The gaping hole Kagome's absence left, throbbed in pain at the thought of her name.

Had I really grown so fond of her in such a short amount of time?

"Yes" I whispered.

But I hadn't seen my friend since that day at school. She avoided me like the plague. Not answering my phone calls, her mother would say she wasn't home, I was lost.

During my trips over to her house I had noticed that her scent had gone stale, like she didn't inhabit the home anymore. I brought my queries to Mr. Higurashi but she quite easily dodged answering; only saying that once Kagome was ready she would come to me.


	19. Vows

I feared I had done something wrong, what had I done wrong. I must have for Kagome to leave like she did without a word to me.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

I had been doing that quite frequently.

At her disappearance my beast had taken up a new, more annoying, habit, whining. It was far worse than its constant smirking. I know my beast missed her, so did I.

I was lost.

Funny, I had befriended her for 2 weeks and my world somehow felt wrong, lacking, without her.

She made my life better with her fiery spirit, her bravery and those beautiful brown eyes.

Those eyes that now haunt my life, whether I am awake or asleep.

A particularly ear piercing whine echoed throughout my mind.

My head drops gracefully into my awaiting hands. The headache forming is almost unbearable.

I don't know what to do to make this pain stop.

I miss her but obviously she wants nothing to do with me.

My misery had become apparent to my father and he felt the need to prod me for an excuse for my 'mopey' behavior. I could not answer him. No. I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to admit, out loud, how much this girl meant to me; how much she could affect my life, my 500 years of life.

I, in that moment, decided that she wanted nothing to do with me. So why should I let it ruin me?

The old me came crashing back, much to my beasts disapproval. I ignore the whines that torment me, shoving the blasted creature back into its cage, where it belongs. I don't know why I let it have such an influence on my emotions for as long as I did.

Within seconds the lordly part that had been missing in the past month came back, vowing to never leave again.

I would never be that vulnerable again. I would never let anyone in like I had mistakenly done with that girl. Yes girl, she doesn't even deserve for me to call her by her name. Like I had said on the first day of school, they are all insignificant why learn their names. If only I had listened, it would have saved me a lot of time.

Sitting at my mahogany desk I vow to never, ever care for anyone, especially a human.

My beast lets out a final agonizing howl before I lock it away for good in the recesses of my mind.


	20. Introductions

I have lived with my Aunt Midoriko for a little over a year now. It has been wonderful! Minus missing my momma and Souta. But other than that it's been good for me.

My new high school, Kyoto high is one of those mixed schools but they are soo much nicer.

I have made more friends here than I have ever had before.

There's Sango a human but feisty, even for demon standards. She and I are best friends. Then there's Ayame, a wolf demon. She and Sango at times butt heads due to their shared stubbornness. But whereas Sango's appearance doesn't scream 'hot head', Ayame does with her fiery red hair. And she may just scream at you if you don't watch out.

Rin, who is a human, a very shy one at that, is on the same page as me, intellectual wise. Not saying everyone else isn't smart, she and I just are the honor roll achievers. Sango and Ayame, on the other hand, are more into athletics than academics.

The school pervert/monk, Miroku, is actually considered one of my best male friends. He never looked at me with disgust like other guys had, he merely groped my butt, I smacked him and we've been friends ever since. Weird, huh?

Last to the miss matched group is a fox demon, Shippou. He is the cutest thing I've ever seen with his wide emerald eyes, spastic orange hair, and adorable little fox legs.

'_Hm I wonder if his legs are lucky, like rabbit feet.'_

I laugh a little at the thought of me rubbing his feet.

Shippou fills the role of my little brother, with his mischievousness and pranks.

They all welcomed me with open arms, such a change from what I was used to. Unfortunately it was all about to come to an end. We graduated in a couple of months, then head our separate ways to college.

The one upside was that Ayame and I were both going to Harvard University in America. Ayame received a sports scholarship and I was accepted into the Psychology program. I know what you're thinking, going all the way to America just so I could be a therapist; it's a waste of time. But I just want to get out and explore, spread my wings; become a better me. Plus I want to help other like I was.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Miroku asked.

"Huh", I had been so lost in my fantasy that his words didn't register.

He chuckled, his violet eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I asked if you were ready to get out of here, by the dreamy look on your face I'm guessing yes."

Oh that monk knew me so well, too well sometimes.

A light blush stained my cheeks, I'd been caught.

That only made the pervert snigger more.

Playing mad, I huff indignantly, I stomp over to Sango with a wicked gleam in my eyes. Sango recognized the look.

"So what has the monk done this time?"

"He laughed at me Sango" I whine, I give her my best pout.

Sango could no longer keep a straight face.

"Not funny Sango, go beat him up" I demand.

Finally she gained enough composure to walk over to Miroku, the poor man looked terrified to be on the receiving end of Sango's anger; albeit playful anger.

The expression lasted mere seconds before Sango lost it and broke into laughter. Giving away her tough act.


	21. Pain

Oh yeah haven't told you the great news.

Since living in Kyoto and gaining friends, my eating problem has gotten under control. I owe it to my wonderful friends with their support.

Sango was someone I could talk with about losing my father because she too had lost a parent, her mother. Miroku, though pervy he may be, is an awesome listener. Between the two the pain of my father's death had become less suffocating and I didn't need the food to control the sadness. It was liberating.

So no longer am I the same Kagome, physical wise.

Now I have curves. Yay curves!

Anyway I am now down to a healthy weight, 145, and I couldn't be happier. I no longer get looks of disgust but guys actually check me out, not that I notice them.

'_Ahh yes, none of them compare to Sesshomaru_.' The sadistic part of me reminds.

Oh Sesshomaru I hadn't thought about him in well…honestly since…2 days ago. I know I'm pathetic but in the two weeks we had spent together I felt connected to him but I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me. So I had gone a whole year without calling, writing, or visiting. I didn't want to intrude on his life more than I already had and besides he probably hasn't thought about me since I left.

My left hand grips my shirt over my heart in an attempt to smother the aching.

You would think the pain would have lessened in the year at the thought of him with someone else but it hadn't. I still yearned for him in a way I couldn't explain, even to myself.

But for the sake of him and my own sanity I would let go, we were both better off that way.

With that I lay down on my bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I promise future chapters will be longer.**


	22. Peeved Beast

Tomorrow was the day I graduate from high school…again. The one condition my father had put on me when I agreed to taking over the family business.

I would have to go through high school and college until he deemed me fit to take over Tashio Corp. So this time around I decided to go to Keio Business School. I was hoping he would think me fit after, though my hopes were not high.

In a moment of weakness my mind wandered to a certain black haired miko but as quickly as it entered my mind I squashed the image.

'I've moved on' I tried to convince myself.

_**No you haven't**_ my beast picked this time to speak.

'Didn't I lock you away?' I asked peeved.

_**You think you can get rid of me? You're even more senseless then I had originally thought. I am you, you can't shut me out; As much as you wish to. I merely gave you time to gather yourself and you're doing a horrible job. **_

Wow that's the most my beast had ever said to me.

'Why speak up now?' I ask genuinely interested.

_**You are making a mistake, that's why. **_ My beast replied cryptically.

'What do you mean mistake?'

_**I cannot tell you what you should already know. You must come to realize it on your own. It would do you no good if I just told you, now would it?**_

Sometimes I really hated being a demon, well not being one per say but having one. I swear that my beast was out to drive me insane at times.

_**This will be the last time I have this conversation with you, until you figure out what you need. Until then you are on your own and I will go back into my so called 'cage'.**_

With that my mind went silent save for my own thoughts that were whirling about.

'What could I be doing or not doing that would cause my beast to go silent in protest.'

Instead of answers all I received was more questions.

The one conclusion I came to, it has something to do with Kagome.


	23. Graduation

Today was the big day, the day I graduate.

I was nervous.

Don't get me wrong I was excited too but this was big.

Soon I would no longer be a high school student but a college one. I would officially become an adult.

Plus I would be in a new country without my family, except Ayame of course. It was just starting to really sink in.

My thoughts abruptly stopped by Sango and Ayame running in my room with their gowns on.

"Come on Kagome we're gonna be late if you don't quit dillydallying" Ayame humorously huffed.

"Ha-ha alright you two let me get my dress on then we can go"

"You better hurry up Kagome or we'll come back in here and dress you ourselves" Sango threatened.

I paled. I knew she wasn't joking.

I hurriedly grabbed my green sun dress and threw my blue gown overtop. Leaving my hair down I quickly, without poking my eye out, added mascara and a touch of peach tinted gloss and I was set.

I raced down the stairs without missing a step and was half way out the door before Sango yelled at me.

"What now I thought you wanted me to hurry" I stated annoyed.

"Aren't you missing something?" she questioned.

"Uhh" I looked myself over trying to figure out what I was missing.

I shrugged.

One of Sango's manicured fingers pointed down.

Then I realized I had no shoes on.

My face went red.

"You were rushing me" I defended trying to hide my embarrassment.

Going over to the coat closet I grab my black round toed flats.

"Alright can we go now all mighty Sango?"

Sango bobbed her head in approval.

"Yes we shall" she said with a flick of her hand.

I just roll my eyes at her queen like behavior.

We all file out of my house, head to Sango's car and pile in.

My Aunt Midoriko, momma, and Souta were already at the school.

I started fidgeting with the hem of my gown out of sheer giddiness.

Oh I couldn't wait to see momma and Souta.

I started giggling like mad.

Sango shot me a look in the rear view mirror.

"What?"

She just shook he r head with a smile.

In my moment of glee a stray thought appeared, 'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing?'

"Hn, Yellow is not this Sesshomaru's color"

"Don't be silly son you look great" my father tries to assure me.

'I'd like to see him willing wear this awful color' a smirk appears at the thought of forcefully shoving my father in this yellow monstrosity of a gown.

"Don't even think about it" he threatened knowingly.

A dash of surprise sprinkled across my features.

It was his turn to smirk.

"Ok father we better get going" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes we should" he replied still smirking.

"After you son" he gestured towards the door.

"Hn"

Sometimes my father worried me.

His large hand clapped me on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you Sesshomaru."

That's all he said as he left my room.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement.

That's the only time in my life I have heard him say those words. I secretly reveled in them.

For the first time since Kagome- my mind faltered-…Kagome, I wonder what she's doing.

No. I stopped myself from thinking further.

She obviously didn't want me in her life, she made that completely clear. I would abide by her wishes and leave her alone.


	24. Valedictorian

Walking up on stage was one of the singular most terrifying things I had ever done. You're probably thinking this shouldn't compare to the things my classmates had done to me but this beat the tormenting.

Laugh all you want at my craziness but it's true. The only part that made the whole ordeal worthwhile was the look on my mother's face when I accepted my diploma. She was proud of me. Heck I should be proud of me, but in that moment it didn't matter.

My mother was all that mattered. I mean how hard it would have to be to first off raise two kids on your own, then have your only daughter leaves home because of kids tormenting her. Then finally not see her for a year and a half.

My momma was a trooper; she took everything in stride and never once got upset with me for my decision. Everything I have ever done was to make her proud of me and boy was it worth it.

After receiving my diploma I had to make a speech on behalf of my class because, yay, I was the valedictorian. That's what I get for being a smarty pants. I slowly walked on stage up to the podium, gathering my note cards and praying I didn't mess this up.

I started strong, my voice not once quivering:

_Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and faculty. We're gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of Kyoto High,_ _the class of 2012._

_To my fellow classmates, we've finally made it. We are graduating. Congratulations. Congratulations not only to us graduates, for achieving excellence in academics, athletics and the arts, both in school and out, but also congratulations to our teachers, parents, friends, families and faculty. Our success is your success, for you have given us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel and the belief that we can do our best. You have been there for us with support and care; you had faith when we doubted ourselves. For all these things, we, the Class of 2012, thank you._

_Together for the last time, we stand at the very edge of graduation, looking towards a bright new future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her distinctive direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world._

_We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. Passing through some doors, we will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance. To unlock others, we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door suddenly shuts before us, we cannot be discouraged, but instead must look for the sudden opening of another. Our adulthood, so long anticipated, has now arrived. We have grown up. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence._

_Thank you to all who have helped us on our journey here and please continue to be as fruitful with the next class. Congratulation Kyoto High class of 2012, we did it._

After my spiel I wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and hurl. I really wish Rin had done the speech so I didn't have to sweat to death trying to get through it all. She at least wouldn't have shown her discomfort. Thank goodness it was over.

We get released from our seats and I immediately run to hug momma and Souta. Oh how I missed them.

As I pull back I see that momma's is now crying, with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome and you look fantastic" she said with an appraising eye.

"Thank you momma" I reply with glassy eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome, you've turned into quite the woman this past year" my aunt Midoriko added.

Oh my aunt, I don't know how I could ever repay her. Coming to live with her changed my life and I'd be forever grateful to her.


	25. Kamis are cruel

I wanted to get the hell out of this auditorium and go…well anywhere but here would be fine.

Quickly I survey my surroundings to find an exit.

Alas fate did not wish to side with me as Kagura approached me.

My scouting had to be put on hold.

Did this woman not understand that no matter what she schemed I would not sleep with her?

Apparently that's a no.

The yellow and red blob known as Kagura was suddenly hanging off my arm, oh how I wish I could remove the offending appendage from her body.

In retrospect that may not look appropriate during a graduation ceremony, too bad.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru"

'Oh dear Kami just strike her where she stands…please. I normally don't beg but I will' I mentally proposition the Kami's.

No such luck.

"Hey sexy, I was wondering if you want to come to my party, so we can have some alone time" she winked.

I wanted to hurl.

This witch sure knew how to tempt my pristine control and the contents of my stomach.

That lovely control that was waning with each and every syllable she spoke.

Until, snap.

"I have told you many a times that I do not wish to be in your company much less be solely in it" my contempt seeping through every word.

The most unflattering noise escaped her mouth, "You will regret this you bastard." Her porcelain face enflamed with anger.

At that I had to chuckle, her face scrunched with indignity.

"I doubt that even in my dreams I would regret turning you down witch."

With that she huffed and turned away.

Good with her gone maybe I could leave this…

Unfortunately someone above had it out for me today, my father found me before I could make my subtle escape.

Well maybe not so subtle if he could predict it.

"Nice try Sesshomaru" my father said almost mockingly.

"Hn"

"Oh don't be that way son, it not every day you graduate from high school" a chuckle made its way from him at his own joke.

I had been though high school more times than I care to count.

In response I gave him one of my better glares.

"Now Sesshomaru I was just making light of the situation" he said trying, not very hard, to pacify me.

"Spare me father" I spat, thoroughly annoyed.

Damn, between Kagura and father. Oh I cannot wait to go to college. At least I know Kagura won't be at a business school. That witch wouldn't know the basics of a business. Plus the Kami couldn't be that cruel, would they?


	26. Packing up

Graduation had come and gone, here I was packing up my belongings from my aunt's house. Since I was going overseas to college momma had stayed behind to take the larger things back home with her. I had opted to take my suitcase of clothes and whatnot. I didn't have the luxury to ship everything I owned to Massachusetts, unlike Ayame.

Man I was going to miss everyone, briefly I wondered if I should call Sesshomaru, at least to tell him congratulations. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Kagura's words still echoing throughout my head.

I didn't want to confirm everything she had told me. I didn't want to hurt more than I already did. In reality it was selfish of me but the preservation part of me argued I had already been hurt more in my 17 years than most people had been in a lifetime.

Valid point.

I had come to a conclusion a while back, no matter how much I had changed in the past year I always saw myself as the Kagome I had been prior. No amount of convincing from my friends could change my mind otherwise. So more often than not I pretended to be ok.

Truthfully the only time I had felt like myself, whoever that may be, was that couple of weeks I spent with Sesshomaru.

I quickly left that line of thinking.

He must be a good actor, I assure myself. Lately the lame attempts at avoiding him weren't cutting it. I was torn.

Half of me wanted to walk away and never hear his name again but the other wanted to find him, give him a ginormous hug, and then possibly make out with him.

I blushed at my own thoughts.

Argh, Stupid bipolar self.

One minute I want to wipe the world clean of his existence the next I want to jump him and do naughty things to him.

The blush increased in color.

No, I will not do this to myself.

Steeling myself I continue to pack without dreamy thoughts of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you almost done packing up there?" my mother asked.

I knew she was getting restless leaving the shrine for that long.

"Yeah momma, I've a couple things let then I'll be done", consciously packing my clothes faster.

It took a half hour until I was finished.

"I'll see you later sweetie" my mother said after we finished filling up the car.

I pull her in for a hug, tears stinging my eyes, "I love you momma, and I'll miss you."

"I love you too, keep in touch Kagome" she said with tears shimmering in her eyes. She pulled back; her arms were replaced with much shorter ones.

"Good bye sis, good luck and I'll miss you" Souta said trying to keep his tears at bay. I on the other hand had no such luck. I gripped my little brother tighter.

"I'm sorry Souta, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you so much little brother." I said sobbing.

"Hey Kagome don't worry about it, you had your own problems to deal with. I never blamed you for leaving." Right then Souta seemed so much older, wiser, than 14.

A small sad smile crossed my tear ridden face.

"I'll see you runt." I ruffled his hair trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Back at you sis"

Souta breaks the hug and climbs into the car.

"Have a safe flight tomorrow dear."

"I will momma."

I watch as she gets in the station wagon and pulls out of the driveway, Souta's hanging out the window waving good bye. They disappear down the road along with the fading light.


	27. Enter, Naraku

'_Here goes another four years of my life spent in school_. _I don't think I could put a number on the years I've wasted in school. Damn my father and his games_.' I mentally gripe.

Why couldn't he just let it be, let me be?

I have to wonder if in his old age he had gotten bored and decided to make me the object of his amusement.

This sure felt like he was playing puppeteer to me.

I groan internally, I would not break image in front of these pests.

School though, no matter high school or college, remained the same.

Girls want to be with me, guys envy me. That works for both humans and demons. Thinking back to graduation day I quickly scan the area for the one person I didn't wish to see.

I allowed myself a little relief when I didn't see Kagura sauntering about, maybe the Kami don't have it out for me as I had thought.

My relief was short lived. Naraku, Kagura's older brother, walked up to me.

"How's your day going _Sesshomaru_?" His greasy voice asked mockingly.

I wanted to rip his head off at his blatant disrespect of me.

"Just fine. You?" I asked, though not really caring of his answer.

"Fine also, by the way Kagura is attending school here as well." Naraku said with a crooked smirk.

I wanted to die. Naraku knew it.

Reining in my shock, "What need does she have to go to a business school" I ask holding back my disdain.

"Kukuku. I would think it would be obvious Sesshomaru."

I silently beg him to not mean what I think he means. I mean how crazy could you be to stalk a guy to a school you have no interest in?

"Oh yes, she came here just for you." He flat out laughed at me.

I guess she was that crazy.

This was the first time in my entire life I wanted to admit defeat and run with my tail between my legs.

Kagura was my first adversary that I could not beat.

I show her my dislike of her, she runs my friend off.

I tell her to leave me the hell alone; she follows me to the same school.

What was a demon lord left with other than to kill her and I'm sure that wouldn't blow over well. Oh how I wish we were in feudal times.

As if speaking her name, even mentally, summoned her she ambled up to her brother's side.

"Hey there sexy, didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

"Kagura", I warned. She ignored me as if I was an insignificant speck.

"I told you that you would regret turning me down Sesshomaru. I will have you, no one else will." She said while inspecting her blood red nails.

I caught her hidden threat.

"Hn", with that I turned on heel leaving a very irate Kagura in my wake.

Ah she didn't like my dismissing of her promise did she?

'Hn, it's not like she can get any worse than she is. Can she?'


	28. Wicked Witch

How dare he turn me down, I am Kagura Onigumo. No one walks away from me unless I say so.

Oh he had me fuming. Lord of the West or not I will make him pay.

How to pay him back? Tapping my chin with my crimson nails I had an a-ha moment.

I knew he still harbored feelings for that little piggy of a human and I was going to make sure she never interfered again.

Now how to accomplish this?

I'll ask Naraku if he can figure out where the little snot disappeared to. Yes that will be the first step.

Oh my dear little human you have no idea what you have wrought upon yourself. You thought my 'talk' was rough this will out do everything you could possibly imagine. Oh yes, I will have my revenge on you. Once Sesshomaru finds out that he can no longer have you he will come running to me with open arms.

So caught up in my plans I hardly noticed the wind was blowing ferociously, matching the mood of its master.

Moving forward with my plan I immediately went to seek out my darling brother.

I didn't have to look very hard; I spotted him flirting with a moth demoness. Sort of ironic considering he is a spider demon, he was probably weaving a web of lies to ensnare her and eventually sleep with her then discard her like trash. Oh he was a man after my own heart.

One of my sinister smiles appeared and I had no desire to hide it.

"Oh brother dearest" I crooned.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead a million times over. Aw poor spiders mad that I ruined his little game. With much reluctance he bid a due to the moth demoness and stalked over to me.

"What do you want Kagura" he spat.

"I need your help, brother"

"With what?" His curiosity getting the better of him. _Hook._

"I need you to find where a human girl took off to"

"Human huh" His mind reeling with the possibilities of why I wanted to know about a human. _Line._

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi"

"This has something to do with Sesshomaru, doesn't it?" His eyes had taken on a knowing gleam.

"Very perceptive" I said appraisingly.

"Not really Kagura, you're just that predictable" _Damn_.

I didn't like being so readable, but I let it go in favor of getting my information.

"So will you do it Naraku?" My voice slightly strained from my annoyance.

"You know I will my dear sister", a devilish smirk upon his lips. _Sinker._

"Good, Sesshomaru will never know what hit him"

I allowed myself a devious laugh. Naraku joined.

He too was eager to cause mayhem and strife; I suppose it was in our blood to do so.


	29. A walk in the park

America, as I half expected, was completely different from what I was used to. But Ayame and I adjusted pretty well; we even got roomed together, much to my joy.

Currently I was studying for a psych test and Ayame was at Lacrosse practice. So I was pretty much left to my own devices for a while, not that I minded. Taking a reprieve from the studying I decide to take a walk around campus. I hadn't had much time to explore since I had got here 3 months ago.

Neatly stacking my books on my desk, I grab my room key and slip on my white flip-flops before heading out the door. It was August here, so it was still warm out.

The wind was blowing lightly causing the leaves to stir minutely. The one thing I could say for Massachusetts was it wasn't lacking in the beautiful landscape. It was so green, like Japan, just different types of greenery. During my walk I find a park in the center of the campus and sit down on one of the few benches. I was so relaxed that my eyelids started to droop; a flash of silvery/white caught my attention, all tiredness forgotten.

'It couldn't be him, could it?'

I wanted it to be him yet at the same time pleaded it wasn't.

Scanning the area to see if I could spot the owner of that unique hair, then I spotted him.

It wasn't the him I was expecting but someone who looked similar minus the furry triangles that sat upon his head.

'I wonder who he is.' I was curious, I wouldn't deny it.

He was the first guy to catch my attention since…Sesshomaru.

Gathering all my courage to go over and introduce myself, I slowly make it to the building he had sat by.

"Hi" 'wow Kagome that sounded really lame'

I didn't have time to finish scolding myself, when he turned to acknowledge me his piercing gold eyes held me captive.

"Hey" he said with his hand extended, "My names Inuyasha, what's yours?"

My brain was still held up on his eyes, I was staring like a fool but at that moment I didn't care.

"Hello?" he waved a clawed hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry, my names Kagome" I said slightly embarrassed.

His eyes seemed to light up with recognition which was weird because I had never met the guy before.

"Do you go here?" I asked, now on guard.

"Yeah I just started." He replied.

"I thought you had to wait until the next semester to join"

"Well honestly my mom's kind of rich so they let me in after she made a donation." He said sheepishly.

"Oh"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat, I'm starving." He asked, breaking the quiet.

Well what am I going to do I just met the guy and he sent me a little bit of a creepy vibe but maybe he's just nervous.

"Yeah, that would be great" I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"So if you don't mind me asking what's your last name?" I had to know if he was related to Sesshomaru.

"Namida, yours?" he replied smoothly.

"Higurashi, are you from Japan as well?" His eyes did that thing again.

Snapping out of it quickly he replied, "Originally yes, I've lived state side for a while now."

His golden eyes remained trained on me.

"Kagome Higurashi, that's a beautiful name", he said coolly.

I flushed like an idiot.

A smirk touched his rugged face.

I was happy to know he wasn't related to Sesshomaru, which would have just been plain weird if he was.

"So Kagome, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

'Oh my goodness, he was asking me out on a date.' My poor brain didn't know how to process the insane idea of someone asking me out.

What did I have to lose, I had been telling myself to move on and get over the idea of being with Sesshomaru.

"That would be great Inuyasha" a light shade of pink tinting my cheeks.


	30. Debt

Picking up my cell I call Kagura to give her an update.

"Kagura"

"_Did you find her?_ "

"Yeah she made it easy by finding me"

"_Good_ "

"Hey what did she do to get on your bad side?"

"_Sesshomaru wants her. I want Sesshomaru. Simple._ "

"No wonder she looked at me like that, the bastard is my half-brother, we're bound to look alike."

"_You'd better stick to the plan_ "

"Yeah I know Kagura don't worry."

"_What about your girlfriend?_ "

"Don't worry, Kikyo knows the situation she won't do anything to me in public."

"_Perfect_ "

"Talk to you later Kagura"

As much as I didn't like doing this to the girl, I owed Kagura. She and I go way back, she's a friend of sorts and I had used a favor to get my mom a job in her father's company. So ultimately that is why I'm in America pretending to date this girl so Kagura can have my half-brother.

I laughed at the thought of Sesshomaru liking a human. I had my doubts that it was true.

**A/N Sorry this is so short, it's just so you can get an idea of what's going on.**


	31. Alone no longer

**A/N Whoo hoo give it up for the longest chapter I have posted as of yet. Thank you all for the comments they keep me going, I couldn't keep up my motivation without you. Enjoy!**

Ok, I know what you're thinking, going on a date with a guy I just met who happens to look like a guy I had a crush on- yeah after saying that out loud it does sound a smidgen on the crazy side.

I sighed.

I was back at my dorm waiting for Ayame to get done with practice. At the moment I needed a voice of reason, she would tell me what I should do.

The lock clicked, within seconds I was at the barely opened door bombarding Ayame with all my questions and fears.

Holding her hands up in defense, "Hold up Kagome, I didn't catch half of what you said. Could you, oh I don't know, slow the hell down?"

I blushed.

"Umm…ok…well there's this guy I met today, who looks like Sesshomaru by the way, and he asked me out on a date." I finished trying my hardest to stay calm.

A broad grin broke out on Ayame's face.

"So what did you tell him?" she asked sweetly.

Oh no she had that sugary sweet tone that scared the crap out of me going on.

"I-I told him…yes" I whispered the last part but darn Ayame and her super hearing, she heard it crystal clear.

Before I could figure out what was going on I was swept up in a hug, all the while Ayame was squealing. Finally after her little outburst she put me down yammering about outfits and hair.

"I don't know if I should go, I mean it kind of seems wrong."

That broke her trance.

"Kagome, you should go and have fun even if it doesn't lead to anything. It will do you good I promise."

"But somehow I feel like I'm betraying Sesshomaru. And before you say it I know that we never dated. Heck he didn't even know I liked him but still." I was at a loss and she knew it.

"Kagome, one date isn't 'betraying' him as you put it. You're a woman, you need some guy time whether it's dating or just being friends with this guy." Ayame reasoned.

Sometimes I had to wonder how she came up with all this knowledge on relationships.

"You're right Ayame, this will be good for me but I'm still nervous as hell, I've never been on a date before." In that moment I felt completely and utterly dorky. I was a college student and had never been on a date or had a boyfriend for that matter. Now I wanted to call off the date and hide under a rock.

I had less than a day to get ready for this date.

"Ayame you have to help me", I pleaded.

"No worries, Kagome. I've got everything under control" she said with a wicked grin.

Going out on a limb I would guess that was the same grin Dr. Frankenstein had when his creation lived.

I was waiting for her to scream 'It's alive'.

Grabbing my hand she pulled me in direction of her room, "Ok Kagome, let's go to my closet and pick you out an outfit." Ayame said with glee.

With a huff I asked, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Kagome, you don't own anything one would wear on a date."

"Oh tell me great Ayame, what would one wear on a date that I do not own?"

"Kagome, you don't own an article of sexy clothing, that's what most women wear on a date with a good looking guy."

"Hey I have- wait how do you know he's good looking?" Damn Ayame she knew how to throw me off a subject.

"From the way you described Sesshomaru."

"What does he have to do with anything?" I was lost.

"Geez Kagome, for a smart girl you can sometimes be so dense sometimes."

I felt a little offended by that statement.

Ayame rolled her eyes and continued.

"If you find Sesshomaru that hot, and you said they look alike, then by default this guy must be something to look at." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which for a person who was paying attention, it was.

"You're right" I lowered my head in defeat.

Immediately she perked up, "Of course I am silly, now off to my closet."

I let her drag me the rest of the way to her room and put me in things she deemed 'sexy'.

At the end of the clothing massacre, because honestly it looked like someone murdered her clothes the way they were strewn about. We had come to a mutual decision, a navy strapless knee length dress that flared minutely at the waist, paired with 3 inch red heels. Not extreme sexy but not too conservative either. It hugged my curves but still left things to the imagination. As for my long, at times unruly, hair she thought it best to leave it down and have at it with the curling iron. And makeup I think she chose a silver eye shadow with magenta tinted lip gloss.

'Curls are always cute' she stated as a matter of factly. I didn't care as long as I didn't look like a primped poodle.

Butterflies decided, right then, that they wanted to kick it up a notch in my stomach leaving me wanting to hurl, but left me with the realization that I was starting to get excited for my date with Inuyasha tomorrow night.

Deep down I hoped that maybe by the end of it, I wouldn't be alone any longer.


	32. A day of drama

The next day passed fairly quick, making me bursting with glee. My English class was the last class I had before I had to go back to the dorm and be subjected to Ayame's beautification process.

Ugh, as much as I wanted to look nice for my date with Inuyasha, I wasn't looking forward to spending god knows how many hours having Ayame gussy me up. I actually dreaded the makeover more than the actual date.

A loud screech signaled the end of English.

What the heck was I doing for the past hour?

Whatever, I'll figure out what I missed later.

I paused at that thought.

Wow that sounded so unlike the Kagome Higurashi that I know, maybe this whole date thing was getting to me.

Shaking my head trying to get back to normal, I quickly corner Maria from my English class.

"Hey Maria, was there any homework given?"

She looks at me funny.

"Weren't you in class today?" she asked knowing very well that I was.

"Yeah I was but I zoned out, I've got quite a bit on my mind. I'm sorry to bother you."

"No its fine. I'm sorry I was being rude; you just surprised me is all. You usually are very alert during class. To answer your question there was no homework. We mostly talked about our favorite literature and authors."

"Oh, thank you. You're a big help. See you Monday."

Maria nodded her head.

I returned to my mission at hand, making me pretty.

When I reached the dorm buildings, I saw Inuyasha standing by the steps talking to an Asian girl. She sort of looked like me just bigger chest and a little shorter.

'Ok Kagome, they must be friends. There's no harm, he can have a girl that's a friend' I was trying not to panic.

I watched as he leaned in and started making out with the girl like they had done it a million times before.

I fell on my knees just watching them make out, I couldn't move, cry, scream, or anything. I just sat there as other students walked around me.

Out of nowhere Ayame appeared at my side.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you ok?" worry staining every word.

My voice had left me, the only thing I could do was point in the general direction of Inuyasha and his, obviously, girlfriend.

She followed my finger and I swear I could see her hair catch fire.

"Stay here Kagome" was her sharp command.

I nodded not really knowing what else to do.

Ayame used her demon speed to race over and pull Inuyasha from the girl.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I saw Inuyasha look over Ayame's shoulder at me with wide eyes, almost looking frantic.

That's when I gathered my courage and walked up to confront him. There was something going on with this guy.

I laid my hand on Ayame's bicep, pulling her from Inuyasha. Her eyes momentarily widened and she gave me a nod.

"Why are you really here Inuyasha?"I was suspicious when I met him but after the kissing incident I was more so.

"Wha-what do ya mean?" He stuttered out.

"I'm not that dumb; you gave me odd looks when we met like you knew me."

He gulped hard.

I was on the right track.

"How do you know me?" I pushed.

"I-I can't tell you."

Just then his slobber buddy spoke up," Geez Inuyasha I'll tell her if you won't"

"Kikyo you can't you know my mom will lose her job if we flat out tell her." He begged.

"Is it really worth us not being able to be together in public?"

Wow I don't know how he dated her, forcing Inuyasha to basically choose between her and his own mother.

"You know I can't choose Kikyo."

"Fine"

The girl, I guess her names Kikyo, turned to me.

"A demoness named Kagura sent him here even paid off the school to let him in 3 months late."

Why is that bitch still after me? What in the hell could she possibly want? I even left the country and that's not good enough for her.

I wanted to break down but now wasn't the time to fall apart.

"Why would she do that?"

Kikyo was the one that replied Inuyasha just had his head hung in shame.

"I don't know honestly. The deal was Inuyasha gets you to fall in love with him or she would take away his mother's job"

"I don't understand. I'm out of her way. I'm in another country for goodness sakes" I threw my hands in the air I was beyond understanding the witch's objective.

Ayame grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, much to Kikyo's displeasure.

"Alright you mutt, tell us what Kagura was trying to achieve. I know you know so don't try to bullshit me." Remember when I told you Ayame and Sango had tempers. Well Ayame was releasing hers at Inuyasha and if he didn't answer it would get pretty messy.

"It had to do with Sesshomaru" he said remorsefully.

My heart lurched. What would Sesshomaru have to do with this?

"What about him" I spat.

I was getting tired of all this.

"What she told me on the phone was she wanted him and he wanted…you"

I was beyond floored.

"What the hell do you mean he wanted me?!"

Had I really screwed up so bad as to think that he didn't want me in his life?

What was I going to do?

I can't let Kagura walk over whomever she feels like. I have to come up with a plan.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, would you care to help me?"

They both gave me questioning looks.

"I really don't want your mother to lose her job just because I know what's going on. So I want to come up with a plan to get Kagura back, so for now Inuyasha I didn't see you make out with Kikyo here and everything is going according to Kagura's plan."

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Why would you help me after everything I did to you?" he queried.

"Because Inuyasha I'm nothing like Kagura and I intend to keep it that way. Plus I think you and I could be good friends" I smiled warmly at him.

"Really?"

"Yes Inyasha"

His smile surpassed my own in warmth, but quickly faded.

"Then, there's something I have to tell you."

"What more could there possibly be?"

"Well…I'm Sesshomaru's half-brother."

My jaw hit the floor.

"So I was right when I first met you"

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as I saw your eyes I had to know if you were related to Sesshomaru. That's why I asked your last name."

His face lit up with realization.

"I told you the truth Namida is my last name. My mother didn't want me to have **his** last name." Inuyasha explained.

"Well at least you told me one truth" I replied drly.

I rubbed my hand down my face.

This day started out as one of the happiest and ended with me the most confused and angry I have ever been. Couldn't I ever catch a break?

**A/N this is 1,200 words on the dot. Well not with my author's note but… ah crap, well you get the idea. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	33. Twitchy cuteness

"Ok Kagome what's this plan of yours?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, after two days of me trying to figure out a plan of action.

"Uh…well to be honest I haven't thought of anything passed playing like nothing happened and things are still going her way." I admitted.

Ok so I didn't have some master plan but I would figure out something. I just needed time and as long as Kagura thought things were going according to her design, we had enough time to come up with something.

"Are you serious? I'm supposed to play like nothing happened to a demon, who can tell when you're lying"

I'd have to say Inuyasha was at the point of freaking out, which I couldn't blame him for.

"Ok just act like we're friends, which we are. Tell her I don't want to be in a relationship but that you and I are very close. That's not lying." Maybe I was pulling ideas out of my butt, but it may just work.

"So I could twist things to my benefit so I wouldn't be lying?" he inquired.

"Exactly" for seeming pretty…well dumb most of the time he could be smart every once in a while.

I watched his cute little furry ears twitch as he thought over my idea.

Oh how a part of me just wanted to reach up and give them a rub.

'Just a little sneak attack rub, he won't know what hit him'

The stars in my eyes must have given me away, before I knew it I had my hands restrained by a clawed hand.

"Don't you even think about it Kagome" Inuyasha warned with a tiny smile on his face.

I pouted.

"But Inuyasha they're so fluffy and cute and…and did I mention fluffy?"

He just rolled his eyes.

"What is with chicks and my ears?" he grumbled, with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"They're irresistible just like Sesshomaru's markings" I said dreamily.

Before I could realize what had just come out of my mouth, Inuyasha beat me to it.

"What the hell Kagome, I didn't need to hear that" his ears now flattened to his skull. It made them all the more adorable.

I couldn't help myself, I giggled like a mad woman.


	34. Speak of the devil

The wind witch was planning something, I didn't know what, but she was up to no good.

I had been, thankfully, left alone since the revealing of her presence at the school.

To say I was suspicious would be an understatement.

Although at the same time I was very pleased I hadn't seen her in the past week.

A smell suddenly wafted to my nose.

If I had no sense I would've hit myself.

I should have learned if I speak its name it shall appear.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagura said with a bow.

There was something wrong with her submissive demeanor, Kagura was never docile. What was she playing at?

Since she offered me the respect I chose to play nice…if only to figure out her aim.

"Yes, Kagura"

Her eyes lit up with an evil glow.

"Oh I wanted to tell you I have spoken with your half-brother recently and he had some interesting news." She said offhand while picking imaginary lint off her shirt.

"And why should I care if you have spoken with the mutt?"

'_How dare she bring him up'_ I silently fumed.

"He said he was dating a girl, oh what was her name, Kagome I think it was. Yes that's it Kagome Higurashi. I thought it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it."

I could see through the act she was attempting to put on but the part of the hanyou and Kagome dating rang true in her words.

"Hn, why should I care?"

Inside I was breaking; all those walls I had constructed after Kagome's departure came crashing down on me. All that time wasted.

"I was wondering if you knew who she was I couldn't remember where I had heard her name before." She smiled slyly.

As if this charade would fool me.

"You know very well Kagura she went to school with us, after all you were the one to cause her to leave" I spat, losing my cool.

She had a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"Oh yes that's where I knew her name from", chuckling lightly.

"Well anyways I thought it was an interesting tidbit of information but not the reason I found you." She expressed.

"Then what is the meaning of your…company?"

I was far beyond chitchat at the moment.

"I was thinking about taking a trip to Harvard University in America. Their psychology program looks interesting and was wondering if you wanted to join me." She enquired casually.

'Hn maybe she'll end up leaving me alone in the end if I just say yes, I doubt it but it's worth a try.' I considered.

"Alright Kagura I'll accompany you"

A Cheshire cat grin threatened to split her face in half. I knew then without a doubt she had something up her sleeve. Though I loath to admit I had no inkling to what it was.


	35. Stirrings

A part of my mind wished I would have stayed back in Japan, far away from the twit of demoness. I had to keep reminding that part that I was doing this to hopefully get rid of her.

_Hope._

Not something I had much of since Kagome left.

In reality, hope was a useless emotion.

'_Then why are you doing it?_' the rational side asked.

I really didn't know why I hoped, if I had called the emotion useless.

I wanted to bang my head against the plane window or possibly jump out of the plane itself.

I never in my life had been so mixed up. I wasn't even making sense to myself anymore. My actions weren't of my normal nature, my thoughts seemed as if they were not my own. I was slowly going crazy.

Perhaps it had been partially due to the absence of my beasts input. A beast was meant to be a part of a demon for means of help in a time of need. Essentially a beast was the instincts of a demon.

In that line of thinking am I less of a demon because my beast is boycotting me?

Thinking back to the last conversation I had with my beast, I tried to decode what he was trying to get me to see.

What did I have to realize on my own?

What was I thinking about before my beasts' outburst?

I recalled the incident.

_Kagome._

So what did I have to realize about Kagome, which would make my beast silent?

_No_. _No. No._

'Could it be?'

A faint smirk appeared in my mind, the first sign of my beast stirring in over a year.

'_Really?'_

'_Is this the reason you remained dormant?_'

_**Took you long enough**_ he said in an amusement laced tone.

I reconsidered the idea of jumping to my death.

'_Is she really?'_

_**Yes you moron she is our mate**_

I looked over to Kagura.

Irrationally I thought she had somehow heard my inner conversations.

The look in her eyes told me she was oblivious. _Good_.

_**You have really lost it**_

'_Oh shut up, she's crazy. You can never be too cautious when it involves Kagura'_

_**Yes that certainly is true. You know she's up to something right now, don't you?**_

'_Yes I had a feeling but I am unsure as to what she has planned'_

_**Let it play out.**_

'_That was the idea' _I said annoyed.

"_Folks this is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Boston, Massachusetts in 10 minutes. So please put your chairs in the upright position to prepare for landing. Thank you."_

Oh thank goodness, sitting next to Kagura for…I lost count on how many hours, was killing my nerves.

"Oh Sesshomaru, we're almost there" she exclaimed, happiness rolling off her in waves.

_**She's acting quite odd**_

'_Hn. She's way too happy to be here.'_

_**Just keep an eye on her, I believe she may try and deceive you**_

'_My thoughts exactly' _

Ironic, I know.


	36. The best plan is going with the flow

'Ok a plan Kagome got to think of a good plan.'

Tapping my chin, I was at a loss.

"Ayame" I yelled in frustration.

"Yeah Kagome"

"Please help me come up with a plausible plan" I begged.

I wanted to cry but before I could there was a knock on the door.

Ayame being closer she opened the door. There stood Inuyasha, pacing the door way.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" I asked worried.

Maybe Kagura had figured out I knew. Maybe his mom got fired.

Before I could finish my list of maybes Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagura's on her way here with Sesshomaru."

'Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru's on his way here. He's going to see me. He, I…' I had unlike myself begun full blow panic mode. I was on the verge of a panic attack, my breathing coming out faster and faster, my pulse raced, and my vision started to tunnel into blackness.

Ayame grabbed me by my shoulders and shook them firmly.

"Kagome, you have to calm down. We will figure this out but you need to relax." Her eyes left no room for buts.

Consciously focusing on my breathing I attempted to slow the rapid beating of my frantic heart. Closing my eyes I counted to 10 slowly breathing in 1…2…3 out 4…5…6 in 7…8…9 out 10. I was calmed enough to talk.

"Thanks Ayame" I gratefully said.

She nodded.

"SO what does this mean Inuyasha" I asked trying to get my mind back in the game.

"I think she's trying to give him a reason to be with her. She said he likes you so what the best way to get him over you?" he asked.

"By me dating his half-brother?" I stated but it more sounded like a question.

"Exactly, Sesshomaru and I don't really get along. I think it would really piss him off for us to be dating."

Light bulb.

"I know how we can get her back." I announced

They both looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Well she thinks she's going to come here and you and I will be all lovey with each other. Right?"

He nodded his confirmation.

"Well since she hasn't called you since you asked me out on that date, she will assume that we have had our date and are going out. So why don't we, when she gets here, ask her if she would like to go on a date with us."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"I don't get it"

"Since she didn't call she won't know that I didn't want a relationship and that we are only friends. All we have to do is make it known that we are only friends and her whole scheme back fires." I clarified.

It seemed simple enough but Inuyasha's mom still could lose her job.

Well I guess I needed to work out the kinks in my plan.

"Inuyasha, I don't think there's a way to go through this without getting your mom fired. Unless…ok new plan we are dating. Text her and set up a double date"

"Whoa what's with the 360 here?" Inuyasha asked baffled.

"What we're just giving Kagura exactly what she wants" I tell him feigning innocence.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"Yes I am but it's better if you have no knowledge of it" I say truthfully.

He runs a clawed hand through his ghost white hair and sighs.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing"

"Trust me Inuyasha, Kagura will get her way and it still won't help"

'_I hope'_


	37. Play nice

Stepping off the plane was a huge relief; I didn't have to be confined next to a crazy woman who was a plotting bitch.

I quickly made my escape to grab my luggage and hail a cab. Unfortunately for me Kagura beat me to it and I had to ride in the cab with the aggravating woman.

Her attention was taken off me and placed on her vibrating cell phone; it must have been a text message and a pleasing one at that. Her already chipper mood increased.

"I have a friend who wants to meet up for a dinner date he's bringing his girlfriend. Would you mind accompanying me?" she asked batting her overly mascaraed lashes.

_**She's acting suspiciously again.**_

'_I agree, we must be on guard'_

"I'm am not disagreeable to the idea"

"Oh wonderful, I will let them know right away so we can have it tonight" she said gleefully.

I did a mental eye roll at how obvious she was being.

I watched as she texted away on her phone, smiling away like a psych patient.

'_I wonder who she is texting?'_

_**Ask**_

"May I inquire who we are joining for dinner?" I asked in the most polite manner I could.

Her ruby eyes twinkled with uncontained delight, "It is a surprise Sesshomaru"

'Hn there she goes again'

_**I will tell you now, don't believe a word she says. Whatever she has planned, don't fall for it.**_

My beast was starting to sound like a broken record, but I did agree. There was no way she was being this cheerful without having a scheme. It is best to not underestimate her; she has already gone to great lengths to make sure she was a part of my life. I wouldn't put it past her to do something completely underhanded to keep it that way.

When we got out at the hotel I went up to the service desk and checked in, thankfully I would get my own room. I don't know if I could take sharing a room with her.

An involuntary shudder took my frame at the thought of Kagura and me sleeping in the same room.

"Sesshomaru Tashio checking in"

"Yes mister Tashio your room number 16 on the second floor" the receptionist said while handing me the room key.

"Thank you"

"Have a nice stay sir" the woman said in a perky voice.

'_I'm getting tired of all these upbeat women'_ I thought with a sigh.

I quickly made my way to the designated room in hopes to avoid Kagura inviting herself in. Luck was on my side for once as I slid the card in the door waiting for the light to turn green. In one swift turning of the handle I opened the door, made my way in, and quickly locked it behind me. Leaning my back against the door I exhaled deeply. I was momentarily free.

I threw my suitcase on the light blue blanketed bed, not bothering to unpack. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be staying very long. So to pass time until dinner I sat at the oak desk placed in the corner of the room and worked on a paper that was due when I returned to school.

At 6:00pm Kagura came knocking on my door. Using my demon speed I changed out of my jeans and button up and slipped into a black suit with a red tie. Opening the door Kagura give me an appraising eye, more like flat out ogling. Going along with the nice persona I had been using I offered her my arm. The witch was practically radiating giddiness.

We hailed a cab going to a restaurant I had never heard of, upon arrival I sensed the two people I really did not want to see.

'_Is this her plot?'_

_**Remember don't fall for it. Just go in there and see what's going on.**_

'_I really hope you are right, I wouldn't want to kill the half breed after all this time'_

**A/N So tell me what you think so far…**


	38. Claustrophobic

We were early, I wanted it that way. I don't think I could have taken it if I walked in and seen his gorgeous self. At least this way if I did decide to, I don't know, faint from the sight of him, I would already be sitting down. Crazy logic, I know.

As I was sitting at the table twirling my navy dress around my finger, I felt an all too familiar aura probing my own.

'_Oh crap he's here, what if I am overestimating his feelings for me'_

Yep that is what my whole plan was based off of, that he really did want me like Kagura had feared and that he was smart enough to see right through her poorly devised plan. I bet in her mind this was ingenious. But come on the guy is a lord and has walked the Earth longer than I could possibly imagine. Yes he will do exactly what I think he will; I just have to have faith in him.

I watched as he walked in with Kagura draped over his arm like a set of curtains, clinging to him, it took all my power not to get jealous and blow my cover. Inuyasha noticed my problem and laid a comforting hand over mine under the table. That gesture kept me on track.

'_Time to pour on the charm'_

"Oh hello Kagura, what a pleasant surprise. Inuyasha wouldn't tell me who we were meeting. It's such a wonderful coincidence." My voice was polite but inside I was fighting a battle; to purify her ass or kiss Sesshomaru senseless. There was the latter option, to do both, but I was above that or so I told myself.

"Kagome dear it's been a while, you remember Sesshomaru right?" Her tone laced with smugness.

'_Oh how could I forget him you bitch?'_

"Yes I think I do."

You are probably wondering how I can flat out lie, well I live with a demon; I've learned how to mask my feelings. Very well I might add.

"How have you two been? It looks as if you have gotten together." I about choked on my words.

"No we are not dating, I am merely here to accompany her to check out a college" Sesshomaru answered using his diplomatic tone.

Inside I sighed in relief but I knew the night, and charades was far from over.

Kagura intervened, "What about you and Inuyasha are you a couple?" Her ruby eyes taking on a menacing glow. I wasn't the only one who noticed the change in her eyes; Sesshomaru was discreetly keeping his eye on her.

I looked Sesshomaru directly in the eyes when I answered, silently trying to conveying the truth. "Yes we've been dating for a couple of weeks now."

I saw him stiffen, that wasn't supposed to happen. Kagura, oblivious to his posture, clung onto his arm grinning like a maniac.

"Did you hear that Sesshomaru, they are dating isn't that wonderful?" she purred.

I couldn't take it anymore his face was tensed, those normally light gold eyes were darkening, a small rim of red showing.

In the most calm manner I could muster, "Excuse me for a moment, I don't do well in confined spaces. I'm going to get a breath of fresh air, be back in a minute." I smiled, before slowly making my way to the exit.

'Don't cry Kagome, don't you dare do it'

Damn tears didn't listen, they raced down my cheeks.

I had to get out of smelling range, my demon companions couldn't smell them or everything would be ruined.

As I turned to put distance between me and the café I felt a clawed hand wrap around my wrist.


	39. Fight or Flight

"Kagome don't leave we have to do this" Inuyasha pleaded.

She looked down at the clawed hand clasping her wrist. For a moment she had hoped it was Sesshomaru, nothing was going the way she had planned. She thought Sesshomaru would see right through Kagura and then…what then?

'_Did you think you'd save the day and get the prince too?'_ her sarcastic side asked.

Her mood deflated further. Yeah she had foolishly thought she could have both.

'_Real life isn't like that Kagome, you should know better than anyone; there are no happy endings, especially for you.' _

That stung because it was true, there would never be a happily ever after for her, she repelled happiness.

"I can't Inuyasha, I just can't. I'm sorry." The tears shimmering in her brown eyes streamed down her flawless face.

Still Inuyasha held firm, "Are you going to let them do this to you again? I thought you were stronger than that." He was disappointed with her, which was easy to tell.

She knew he was right; she should suck it up, go back in there and tell them what for. But the old Kagome just wanted to run, to leave this pain behind and never look back.

She wanted to go back in there, to help Inuyasha, to prove to Kagura that she can't manipulate anyone she pleases, and to tell Sesshomaru that she has been hopelessly in love with him from the moment he picked her up on the side of the road.

She also wanted to run, run from the pain Kagura caused, run from the love she felt for Sesshomaru.

Her internal debate continued, her thoughts finally settling on a fiery redhead.

'_Argh if I run, I will never hear the end of it from Ayame'_

It didn't really help her dilemma thinking of a scolding Ayame; she was still torn and crying silently.

Inuyasha's poor nose had about as much of the salty scent as it could take. He needed to make her see that running was not an option, not only for his sake either.

Just as he was going to try to talk some more reason into her, Sesshomaru stepped out of the doors and looked directly into her eyes. That's when Kagome's instincts kicked in, the ones that all beings have; the fight or flight response.

'Will I stay and fight or take off running like I always do?' Kagome mentally deliberated.

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I felt it was a good place to stop. Don't hate me please. Anywho please review.**


	40. Cloud 9

I know this wasn't going to help the whole situation but I wanted to know, no I needed to know how Sesshomaru felt about me.

With all the courage I could gather I removed Inuyasha's hand from my wrist, never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru. The longer his eyes bore into mine the lighter my heart felt, by the time I made it in front of him I was on cloud 9 for sure.

Quickly, before I lost all my courage, I yanked his tie pulling his face down to my own. His face at this point was hysterical but that wasn't the reason I did it. I pressed my lips to his, warmth spread my entire body. He finally broke from his stupor, wrapping his long arms around me. I was blissfully unaware of anything around me, the whole world could be falling a part in that moment and I wouldn't have noticed.

I broke the kiss, pulling back slowly, savoring the image he presented. His topaz eyes were peeking through a sea of red, the magenta stripes were slightly jagged, I knew what those signs pointed to; his beast was coming out.

I faintly heard screaming through the haze, and then the world came crashing back down on us. Sesshomaru directed a loud warning growl at whoever was yelling.

Looking over his arms I saw it was Kagura throwing the biggest bitch fit I have ever seen. Suddenly there was a mysterious wind brewing, it seemed to focus around Kagura and grew fiercer the angrier she got.

'_Oh yeah wind witch'_

Still filled with bravery, I pried myself from Sesshomaru's arms and walked up to Kagura, leaving a very angry inu-youkai behind me. The next few seconds I had one of those out of body experiences. My hand cocked back and in slow motion I punched Kagura right in her nose. I was semi-horrified at my actions but it was worth it. Yes even though my hand was most likely broken, I wouldn't change a thing.

Kagura just stared at me, shocked into stillness. The guys were looking at me like I just jumped off a plane without a parachute. Well I may as well of jumped off a plane to my death, knowing Kagura. Sure enough the shock wore off and her rant continued but not directed at me.

Inuyasha shrunk in the presence of Kagura's screaming. Geez the demoness knew how to cause a scene. I looked over my shoulder throwing a 'help me' look over to Sesshomaru. He didn't look too happy about helping his half-brother but did it anyway.

Gracefully he strode up to Kagura, whispered something in her ear and she paled, her mouth shut with a snap. She gave one death glare in my direction before she took off.


	41. Through golden eyes

This surely could not be Kagome, not the one I remember. No this Kagome is thinner; she has life in her stunning chocolate eyes. And if that all wasn't enough she was wearing my colors, the navy of her dress- my crescent moon, the silver of her eye shadow- my hair, her magenta lip gloss- my stripes. The only thing missing was red, ah no there it is on her shoes. I wonder if she did it intentionally.

Her voice has even changed, it sounds like tinkling bells. How was I so blind to see this before?

_**Yep you're blind as a bat.**_

_Really?_

_**Hey you said it yourself.**_

I heard implications of Kagura and me together.

"No we are not dating, I am merely here to accompany her to check out a college" I tell her.

Relief flashes across Kagome's heart-shaped face.

Kagura continued with the 20 questions, until I heard her ask if the hanyou and my Kagome were dating, the witch had an unusual gleam in her ruby orbs. Kagome looked me dead in the eyes trying to tell me something. It almost looked like she was lying about what she was saying.

Wait she said they were dating?!

I was furious, lying or not. This woman was mine, no others even if this was a farce.

_**She is ours not the hanyou's!**_

Kagome excused herself; I was going to follow her when the half breed beat me to it. I growled despite myself.

_**Wait is this the witches plan?**_

_What?_

_**Think about this, what are the chances we would meet Kagome here? And that she would be dating the thing we despise most.**_

_True._

_**Go to her, ask.**_

"Excuse me." Was all the warning I gave Kagura before finding Kagome. I exited the restaurant to see the hanyou holding her wrist.

Her eyes locked on mine, the conflict of emotions running through her expressive eyes. Finally they settled on determined as she removed Inuyasha's hand from her. The seconds seemed to draw out as she approached me. I was so mesmerized by all that was her I didn't realize what she was doing until I felt a tug on my tie. Was she really going to do what I think she was?

Yes indeed. She pulled my face down to her level and pressed her pouty lips to mine. Instantly an indescribable sensation coursed its way through my entire being. I never wished for this to end. She slowly pulled back and the loveliest sight beheld me.

Her lips slightly parted with short breaths puffing out, her chocolaty orbs looked almost black; tinted by lust. The world faded as she consumed me with all that was Kagome. Of course the damn witch had to ruin the moment by screeching. Kagome wriggled free from my grasp, much to my annoyance. I had just got her in my arms; I wasn't willing to give it up so soon.

What Kagome did next made it somewhat worth letting her get free, she hauled off and punched Kagura square in the nose. I was so proud of my feisty woman.

Kagura regain some sense and proceeded to scream at my half-brother. Kagome threw me a look, one of which I could not deny.

_Do I really have to help him?_

_**Our mate asks it of us, so yes.**_

_Fine._

I casually walk over to Kagura and whisper in her ear, "If you don't leave this instant, I will kill you like we were back in feudal era. If you ever come near my family and I mean ANY of my family I will slice you open and pump you full of poison. You catch all that?"

A shaky bob of her head was my response before she fled, swiftly throwing a final glower at Kagome, from the Café.


	42. Repairing family ties

Sadly, even after Kagura left, the air was still thick with tension and I was sick of it. Inuyasha was staring at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Sesshomaru's gold eyes bore into Inuyasha no doubt wishing he would magically leave. That was not going to happen. I would fix this if it was the last thing I did.

"Knock it off Sesshomaru" I said smacking his shoulder. I mean really with the way he was glaring you would think he was 18 not 250 years old.

He tried giving me the glare but only half managed it.

"You act like it's his fault he was born when you know very well it wasn't. It was his mother and your fathers fault. I know your father's infidelity hurt you but Inuyasha never did anything to you so quit being a jerk about it." I know I was being harsh but he needed a nice dose of reality.

He seemed to mull it over. Inuyasha on the other hand was freaking out. He couldn't understand why Kagome would sign their death warrants. He barely knew Sesshomaru but he knew well enough that you don't say things like she said and live to tell about it. Among all the chaos that was flying about Inuyasha's mind he almost missed the two words he never thought to hear out of the older demons mouth.

"You're right" those two words sounded like it took a lot to say.

Kagome wouldn't doubt it had, Sesshomaru was a very proud demon and admitting things that he had fought so long for, well lets jus say he shoved aside a ton of pride.

"Really? Just like that you realize she's right." Inuyasha asked shocked.

I laid a hand on Sesshomaru's arm as his body stiffened from Inuyasha's accusation. His pale skin stretched tightly over his jaw showing his discomfort with being called out so blatantly.

"Inuyasha" I hissed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I was expecting him to kill me." He whispered, staring back down.

Looking up to Sesshomaru, I give him my best puppy eyes. The poor demon lord let out an exasperated sigh. I think he finally realized we weren't leaving here until this was solved.

"Inuyasha, I apologize for my behavior these past years. Kagome was right I shouldn't be blaming you for the actions of our parents. If anything I should be helping you out since my father has abandoned you." I could tell he was sincere which made this all the more awesome to be a part of.

"You really mean that don't you?" Inuyasha asked still not used to this side of his half-brother.

In an abnormal show of agitation Sesshomaru rolled his eyes." This Sesshomaru never says anything he doesn't mean."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Leave it to Sesshomaru to be all sentimental then resort back to his lordly demeanor. Well at least he made some progress. All I received was another halfhearted glare.

Inuyasha took what Sesshomaru was silently offering, a truce. I watched a family repair itself right before my very eyes.


	43. Insecurity

Life after Kagura was pretty normal. I stayed at Harvard but was accompanied by, my now boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Since he decided he wouldn't leave his soon to be mate without his protection, yeah because that was the real reason for his extended stay.

Not that I minded, I had already spent almost two years without him. He could stay as long as he wanted. We had gotten an apartment together off campus.

So far we hadn't done a whole lot as a couple if you get my drift. Heck most times when we kissed it was just a peck, nothing like our first. It was a little upsetting to say the least. I couldn't bring myself to question him about, I was too afraid to sound pushy. One night he had seen something was bothering me and subtly asked about it.

"_Kagome" he kissed my forehead_

_I gave him my attention, looking into his molten gold eyes._

"_How was your day?"_

_I knew what he was getting at; I had nearly jumped out of my skin earlier when he touched my arm. The sexual tension was a giant ball of frustration, causing my body to overact to the most innocent touch._

_Hey I have the sexiest guy on earth living with me, I would think a sane woman would go crazy put in the proximity of him._

_So I had two options, tell him the truth or lie my ass off. The latter he would know of so I was left with telling the truth._

_I sighed deeply._

"_I'm just frustrated…sexually." A bright blush covered my body._

"_I know, but I wish to do right by you and wait until after the wedding" he sounded just as bad as me._

_Wait did he say wedding?_

"_You…when…are you asking?" I didn't comprehend that he would do something as human as getting married._

_He chuckled, "I was waiting for a more romantic time but yes if you wish me to ask you now I will."_

_I nodded my head vigorously; he was the only one I wanted to be with, ever._

_Getting down on one knee he pulled a silver ring from his nightstand in the bedroom. I had to sit on the bed before I fainted._

_The ring was absolutely beautiful; it had a solitary princess cut yellow diamond but I didn't care if it was a fake $10 ring. As long as I got to marry the guy I love._

"_Will you marry me Kagome, my love, my mate?" he asked looking a bit anxious of my answer._

_Really I don't know why he would think I'd say no to him._

"_Yes I would love to marry you Sesshomaru, mate" throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss._

That night we spent cuddled up with one another, just enjoying the others presence. A few times I caught him with his nose in my hair, purring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon Lord of the West, if you had ever said that he would want to mate me I would have thought you mad. But here I am planning my wedding to said demon. I know what you're thinking; the whole miko demon thing isn't going to blow over well with demons and humans alike, but it went a lot better than expected.

When I had told my mother that Sesshomaru had claimed I was his mate, do you know what she said to me?

About time Kagome.

I suppose she had seen the attraction long before either of us had, I guess that's the mothers intuition thing.

Then we went to tell his father and I was scared crap-less, I heard he was a nice guy but I was taking his heir. I was not prepared for the massive hug welcoming me into the family. He was already talking about having grand-pups, which was a subject I didn't want to talk to my mate's father about.

The only one who gave us trouble was the demons Kagura had misinformed. Eventually it had all been cleared up, though there were still those who didn't approve of the union. I say screw 'em.

Oh yeah and Inuyasha was now more involved in the fraternal side of his family. His mother hadn't been too keen on the idea of meeting his father but I had promised to keep him safe. Go figure right, a human miko protecting a strong hanyou, ironic.

Any-who I was getting married next month and I was nervous as hell, don't get me wrong I wasn't having cold feet or anything like that. I was just thinking that at any minute Sesshomaru was going to realize he didn't want me and call the whole wedding off. Even though he assured me multiple times that it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't help but think that it would work that way. I mean he's Mr. handsome and I'm just plain old Kagome. And all the demoness' that were hanging around like a bunch of stray bitches in heat were making me doubt myself all the more. They could offer him power, full blooded pups. The most I could offer him was my love.

Love, the thing that had fueled me to the point I was now. I had to have faith that he loved me as well.

_He Loves me._

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

I chanted until I felt better, I knew he loved me so I shouldn't worry. I was his mate and according to Ayame, like wolves, inu-youkai mated for life.

But it seems his father broke that law of nature when he slept with Inuyasha's mother.

_Oh great just when I was feeling better._

I needed to speak with Toga; maybe clear some things up and put my fears to rest.

_Toga, you have some splain'in to do._


	44. Toga time

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. I was in front of Toga's house getting ready to ask about the touchiest subject in history, his infidelity.

With the last reserves of my courage I press the door bell, half tempted to ding-dong ditch but before I had a chance the door flew open.

"Good evening my dear Kagome" Toga said lovingly.

'Oh shit' my brain freaked.

I plastered on a smile but quickly let it drop, there was no use in trying to fool a dog demon.

"We need to talk Toga" my voice wavered.

His smile faltered, "Hn, we can take this to my office." His personality took on a cold lordly aspect.

We walked through the massive house, turning multiple times before coming to a stop at a large oak carved door. My blood pressure went through the roof, I was about to call Toga, the previous western lord, out on his tryst.

'Kami help me' I silently prayed.

"Sit." A simple yet stern command, I instantly obeyed.

"Now Kagome what is it you wish to discuss?" I could tell he had an idea but waited for me to bring it up.

"Please keep in mind when I ask this, I mean no disrespect." He nodded.

"I want- no I need to know how…did you…ah crap there's no easy way to ask this." I said frustrated, running a manicured hand through my hair.

He chuckled, the previous tension in the room fled. I could so see where Sesshomaru got part of his personality from.

"You wish to ask how I was mated to Sesshomaru's mother and had Inuyasha."

"Yeah" I whispered, slightly embarrassed. Geez was I that transparent?

"Well the answer may not help you as you wish. Sesshomaru's mother and I mated out of duty, to the west. Inuyasha's mother was the one I loved, my beast has chosen her. I know you want some security in your relationship with my son but you can only trust him when he says he wants to be with you. And I can tell you from knowing my son for 500 years; you're the first he has taken any sort of interest in. On top of it all he has asked for your hand in marriage, a very human gesture we demons don't believe in, so you have to wonder how much he cares for you. My dear you have absolutely nothing to worry about, his heart belongs to you."

I wanted to cry for being such an idiot, he was right I had to trust Sesshomaru and I did. I was just being irrational.

"Thank you for clearing things up for me, I was just worried about the swarm of bitches that are constantly around him." I was ashamed of myself.

"Worry not my son has eyes for no other of that much I can say. That year you were gone he was a wreck whether he will ever admit it is another story."

I should have done this sooner. I would have if I knew I would feel so much better afterwards.  
One nosy thought wouldn't leave my head. Toga had offered up as to how he had Inuyasha but there was something missing.

"Toga if you don't mind me asking, if Izayoi was your true mate than why are you and her not together and where is Sesshomaru's mother?" I asked meekly.

He sighed, "Now is not time for that story, my dear and as for Sesshomaru's mother, let's just say it's a blessing she hasn't come around." I was about to profusely apologize but he cut me off, "I will tell it to you sometime, just not tonight." He promised with a smile.

"Thank you for your help." I had the sudden urge to hug him. Quickly as to not to embarrass myself more than I already had I wrapped my arms around his middle for a brief second. But when I went to pull away I was held in place, "No, thank you Kagome, for everything."

He placed a kiss to the crown of my head and for the first time in a long time I felt as if I had a father again.


	45. What a homecoming

My week vacation, if you could call it that, in Japan was nearing its end. The little chat I had with Toga helped with my self-confidence a bit but I was by no means completely pacified. Somewhere deep inside I knew I shouldn't doubt my worth in Sesshomaru's eyes but damn he was a sexy beast and the women hanging all over him, made me feel like an insignificant human. Yes Kagura's words still swam through my mind, polluting the image I had of myself.

'No Kagome, don't believe a thing she said. It wasn't true than and it isn't now. He cares for you, wants you to be his mate. Isn't that enough to prove it.'

Stupid wind witch, I had half a mind to purify her into a pile of ashes, but that wasn't who I was and it wouldn't solve anything. Although it would be funny…no bad Kagome, be the bigger person.

As if sensing my inner turmoil my phone beeped indicating a text message was received. Pulling it from my pocket I see it's from the object of my raging emotions.

_I can't wait until next month to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. _

Awe he thinks I'm the most beautiful woman in the world; my eyes watered knowing he thought that. After the text I couldn't doubt him any longer, he loved me, he had to if this was out of character for him, according to his father. He wasn't just putting on a show, he genuinely cared for me. Why was it so hard for me to believe?

I shut out my thoughts for the time being, I had a whole flight back to Massachusetts to think on it further. I grabbed my suitcase, filling it with a weeks' worth of clothes. I headed down stairs to say my goodbyes to my mom and Souta. Even though we would be seeing each other in a month for the wedding, my mom and I cried. I called the cab company to take me to the airport. I wouldn't dare put my mother through that traffic, even when she offered.

Now I'm sitting on a plane back to America with a crap load of time to sort out all my insecurities and what not.

I love him I just have to have faith. Geez why was that so hard? I love him so by default I should trust him, plain and simple, right?

My warring emotions did nothing but exhaust me even further than the jet lag was already doing, so in favor of sorting all my issues out I took a nap to pass time.

I was jostled awake by a flight attendant, it seems the plane had landed and everyone was already off. Wow I must have been tired, to sleep that long. With excitement I quickly grabbed my luggage and hailed a cab, I couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru. A week had been too long away from him.

The cab pulled up to our decent sized apartment, I had persuaded Sesshomaru into getting it. I paid the driver; hopping out of the cab the he opened the trunk to get my suitcase. I snatched it from him offering a quick thank you and all but sprinted for the door. Fumbling with my keys I finally found the correct key and put it in the lock. What greeted me however was not the sight I wished to see. It knocked the breath right out of me. There was my soon to be husband and some blonde demoness in a lip lock. I dropped my suitcase with a loud thump. That seemed to gain some attention. Sesshomaru stepped back from blondie as if he was confused and the bitch had a smirk on her perfectly red lips that I wanted to smack off her face. Well more like I wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp with a miko infused fist.

Sesshomaru looked at me then back at the demoness, his confusion giving way to anger.

"What the hell did you do to me bitch?!"


	46. Kinship

The blondes' smirk fell at the long clawed finger pointing at her accusingly.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know the name of the girl who was playing tonsil hockey with my mate. A little odd considering I was presented with the exact issue I had been worrying over since we got together. But instead of breaking down and crying like I normally would, I was seeing red. I even think I was growling it may just be my imagination though.

The woman just stood there, her eyes darting back and forth like a caged animal.

"I...it was Kagura's idea." She barely stumbled out before my sexy mate had her pinned to the wall by her throat. Red was, literally, seeping into his vision. The golden eyes I love were being overtaken by a growing sea of red.

"As much as I hate to say it Sesshomaru, you can't go all beastie on her ok. We need answers." I added the last part when he was giving me a pissed look.

He nodded but didn't look any less ticked, which I could understand.

"What did you do to this Sesshomaru?" He growled out, trying to remain composed.

"I'm not sure. Kagura sprayed something on me then told me to come over here and hold your attention, by any means necessary. I didn't know this is what she wanted to accomplish." Tears were leaking out of her green eyes, I sort of felt bad for her.

"You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know I was getting married and claiming a mate. Everyone knows." Wow he was right, I didn't even think about the world knowing of our future mating.

"Kagura told me that you needed comforting because she left you. If I had known that she was still yours I wouldn't have gone with it. I may be a demon but I have morals." Her words were laced with sincerity; Sesshomaru must have seen that too.

"It must have been some sort of witch craft." He mumbled to himself.

"What was?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I thought you came home early and that she was you." He replied, squeezing the woman's neck tighter.

"I wish I got that welcome home kiss, it looked intense." I said trying to lighten the mood, ineffectively.

"You should let her down so we can talk." He didn't look happy about letting the demoness anywhere near him or myself but she didn't seem like a threat.

The blonde slid down the wall grasping her red neck. I walked over to her offering a helping hand up. She was understandably a little shy at the moment but she took it.

"I'm sorry, I really am. If I had known I-"

"Don't worry. Kagura has pulled some pretty low stunts before and probably will continue to. It's just something I'm going to have to deal with." I cut her off. She seemed like a demon version of me, personality wise.

I lead her over to the cream colored couch, "Would you like something to drink?" I heard Sesshomaru's displeased growl from his office. The poor girl flinched.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She replied meekly.

"You never did answer my question." She cocked her head trying to remember what I had asked. Her forest green eyes lit up in remembering.

"Oh I'm sorry, my names Akira. I'm a nature demon; I guess that's the easiest way to explain. I owed Kagura for some help her family gave me back in the day. I'm sorry it affected you." So she was a nature demon, that's pretty nifty.

"Kagura has being calling in lots of favors trying to break Sesshomaru and me up." She looked appalled at the revelation.

"I think I should get going, your mate isn't very thrilled with me at the moment." She made to get up but for some reason I pulled her back to the couch, maybe it was because I didn't have many friends and I was lonely or the fact I felt a kinship with her. Either way I had a feeling she and I were going to be very good friends, even if she did make out with my man.

**A/N So what do you think so far? Love it, Hate it? Let me know. Just a small reminder, I LOVE REVIEWS. **


	47. Understanding

Days had passed and Kagura hadn't tried anything but it didn't mean she wasn't plotting. I had to be ready for anything, at least until I was mated with Sesshomaru. Akira, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, came around to hang out with me. I could tell she wasn't comfortable around him so most of the time were out or she was helping with my wedding. A big jump from making out with my mate to be to assisting with the planning, I know. I had asked her about the kiss and she simply told me that she wouldn't have gone for Sesshomaru, that he wasn't her type.

"Well who is your type?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She blushed 50 different shades of red, "You have to promise not to tell anyone-I nodded feeling like I was being told the secret to Bush's baked beans- Well I have a certain guy in mind but like a said this is hush-hush." I was squirming in my seat, who was this mystery guy that she didn't want anyone to know who he was?

"He's actually human, a bad boy. Ugh I can't believe I'm telling you this…its Bankotsu. I've had a crush on him for forever but I never had the nerve to tell him." She said shyly. I gaped, Bankotsu, the guy who had a gang with his brothers. I just couldn't see someone like Akira with a guy like that. The mood didn't last long as Sesshomaru entered the kitchen.

The tension between the two was getting to ridiculous proportions, anytime he would enter the room she would find the floor suddenly appealing and he thought I couldn't hear the threatening growls in her direction. I wasn't deaf for goodness sakes. I finally had enough, I had grown to like Akira and he was going to have to deal with it.

"You stop that growling at her; she wasn't acting on her own accord. You should know better. You know how far Kagura will go to get what she wants and that she doesn't care who she has to use to get it. So quit blaming Akira." I scolded.

He paused what he was doing in the kitchen and turned to me with a sigh. Akira on the other hand once again found her feet to be the center of her world.

Sesshomaru made his way over to the living room where I stood next to the couch. He opened his arms, sliding them around my waist. I snuggled into his warm, safe embrace.

"I know Kagome but a part of me sees her as a threat, it will be better after we mate. I promise." His voice was softer than normal.

Akira had yet to look up from her feet, the thought struck me. She was being submissive; she wasn't going to risk challenging him in anyway. That's why she looked so weak and helpless around him, to appease his beast.

I ran over and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't see what you were trying to do. I could have made things worse, why didn't you say something?" I asked her.

Without looking up, "I should have said something but I cannot challenge your place at his side any more than I can him. I knew once you two mated it would be a different story but for now me being submissive to you both is the best way, if I want to stay friends with you." she said with a smile on her face that was almost covered by her blonde hair.

I nodded in understanding," I suppose I owe you an apology Sesshomaru, I guess me being human I lack the proper knowledge of demon workings." Pink tinted my cheeks in my embarrassment.

"Perhaps Akira will teach you demon etiquettes once we have mated." He stated softly with a small smile upon his gorgeous face.

I just remembered why I love him so much; he does things to make me happy. He cares about my feelings, he knows that I wish to keep Akira as a friend and he's giving me a way to do so. I bet I have that goofy I'm in love with you grin on my face right now, but I couldn't care less.


	48. Wedding Crasher

_Damn!_

The century's old vase shattered as it hit the wall. The pieces fell to the Persian run below joining the remnants of an antique chair.

Kagura's notorious temper was getting the better of her causing her to sacrifice family heirlooms to appease her demon.

"No matter what I do to that wretched human they still stick by one another." She mumbled to herself.

So lost in an anger induced tirade she never felt the presence of her dear brother.

"Maybe you should let sleeping dogs lie?" Naraku suggested with a certain amount of humor at his dog reference.

Kagura glared at her brother, half due to her sour mood and half because he had snuck up on her without her knowing.

"Oh don't give me that Kagura, I'm here to help." He stated. His face gave nothing away; it was just as blank as ever.

Kagura eyed her brother skeptically, trying to figure out what he would gain in return. Naraku never helped anyone unless it benefited him in some way and family was no exception.

She sorted through all the possibilities for his proffered help. Her ruby eyes lit with understanding.

"You want the girl don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Still there was no confirmation from Naraku, his features remained schooled. Kagura even watched him closely as she had asked but this was something he wasn't going to admit to. Not that she cared, as long as she got what or who she wanted.

"Alright brother, what is your plan?" Now that he responded to with a wicked smile.

"We wait." Was all he said before walking out of the room leaving a fuming Kagura to her previous activities.

_What does he have planned?_

Kagura knew something was up but she figured that whatever Naraku had brewing it would benefit them both. With that newfound perspective she left the living room, heading out for some retail therapy with a smile on her face.

Yes Naraku will surely end Sesshomaru and Kagome, she'd bet a million bucks on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of my wedding was finally upon me and I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around a toilet.

I was happy about marrying the man I love, don't get me wrong but my nerves were running amuck. The butterfly's dive bombing my insides made my stomach churn. I had never in my life been more anxious than I was in this moment. Plus there was another feeling accompanying the massive amounts of butterflies, a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong today.

I chalked it up to some minuscule decorating problem or maybe a no show from a wedding party. All I knew was that something wasn't going to turn out right.

A particularly violent butterfly hit a spot in my stomach that had me running to the bathroom, emptying the nonexistence contents of my stomach. Maybe I should have eaten something this morning but I had forgotten in all the chaos.

Pulling away from the toilet I checked my reflection to see if my makeup had gotten ruined. Thankfully it hadn't. Turning on the faucet I rinsed my mouth out with some water, trying to get the taste out.

My mother walked in with a cup of tea, hoping to calm my obvious nerves. I thanked her asking if I could have a moment alone to think. It seemed as if I wasn't alone at all in the past couple of days. The constant primping and people stuck to my side had me a bit on edge. I sat on the sofa that was placed in the room, sipping on the tea.

In my moment of relaxation the room started to blur and blackness overtook most of my vision. With the last of my sight I managed to make out a pair of red eyes and black hair before unconsciousness took hold.

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I posted anything, I've hit a dry spell of sorts. Please bear with me and I hope to be finished with this story soon so I can focus on my many other half started stories, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	49. Kidnapped

Groaning, I tried to gather my thoughts which were difficult considering my mind was still foggy from whatever caused me to pass out. Searching back to my last memories I remembered sitting on a couch, sipping tea, waiting to get married.

_Getting Married!_ My mind screamed.

Oh crap, Sesshomaru.

Would he think I stood him up, that I didn't want to be with him?

Panic flooded my system, so much so that I was on the verge of passing out, taking a couple of deep breaths to pull myself together. I needed to be calm if I had any chance of getting out of this place.

Now where was here?

The darkness flowed through the curtain less windows; last I checked it was noon. What had happened between then and now?

A memory of red eyes and dark hair flashed in my mind.

I gasped, could this really be Kagura's doing? Would she go as far as ruining my wedding day for her petty wants?

_Yes, she probably would_.

A jingling ripped me from my musings; the door on the farthest wall was being unlocked.

Well now I get to see the wind witch, then what? What did she have planned for me?

_Probably nothing good, _a sadistic voice, that was my own, replied.

The door creaked open slowly and the floor boards creaked underfoot, like something out of a horror movie. When the door was fully open, I was confused to see a man standing there, not the red eyed witch that I had expected to see.

He smirked, it promised terrible things. My body shuddered involuntarily at the implications out of sheer disgust.

"Good to finally meet you Kagome. I must say that I now see what has that dog demon so infatuated with you." His red eyes gleamed in the darkness as they raked over my form, making them more demon-like.

My heart lurched in in its cavity, giving away my unease to anyone with demon senses.

"Who are you?" My voice asked with strength I knew I didn't possess at that moment in time.

He chuckled at my false front of bravery, "You know of my sister, Kagura, and I am Naraku."

From what I had heard of the demon standing before me he was more ruthless and conniving than his sister. That left me in a bad place, especially since I had caught his _attention_. Attention that I would be happy to pawn off on someone else right now just to be out of his suffocating aura. A part of me wished I hadn't written my grandpa off all those times he tried to teach my of miko powers, because right now they would definitely come in handy.

From the conversations I had had with Sesshomaru about the Onigumo's, Naraku was a spider demon who enjoyed _playing_ with his prey. A lump formed in my throat and highly unlikely images floated through my mind. One's of Naraku transforming into a ginormous spider and wrapping me in a silky cocoon, saving me for dinner, so gross.

Yep one way or another I had an inkling I wasn't making it out of this building alive, unless my mate found me before the spider got hungry.

**A/N I hope to be ending this story soon. How soon? I do not know but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	50. Fading Hope

"What do you want with me?" My tough front started cracking under Naraku's intense red eyes.

Something ignites in his fiery orbs, sending a creepy chill down my spine. Subconsciously I start backing away, putting any distance between us that I could. He catches onto the slight movement and takes a step forward, pushing me further and further to the opposing wall. He looked like the predator he was, stalking his prey.

A gasp escaped my lips when my back hit the wall. I'm trapped in a room alone, with a potentially psychotic demon. Plus I may just die in my wedding dress that I never got to use, how depressing.

_Not the time_, I remind myself.

He stared at me a moment cocking his head to the side. His eyes flashed between lust and murder, neither of which I was game for.

"I haven't decided yet." He said flatly, finally answering my question.

His hand lifted from his side to run it lightly across my cheek almost affectionately, the contact made my powers flare in defense.

He growled as my powers caressed his hand, none to gently.

_Thank you powers with a mind of their own, _I mentally acknowledged.

The gratefulness didn't last long as he took his injured hand and whipped it across my face with enough force for me to stumble backwards. My hand flew up to cover the newly reddened skin, and a few tears leaked from my eyes. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream out in pain.

With a smirk set on his face, Naraku walked back out the door, locking it from the other side.

She was once again alone, hurt, but alone. Figuring he was far enough away, Kagome flung herself onto the only piece of furniture in the room, the filthy floral couch that sat against the wall under the only window in the room. It may have been old and dirty but it sure beat sitting on the floor. She buried her head into her arm and began to cry. Cry because she missed Sesshomaru, she had missed her wedding, and because she was losing hope that someone would find her.

"Please, someone, anyone, find me." She begged to the silent home before she drifted into a light sleep, thoroughly exhausted yet scared Naraku would come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't believe that little wench burned me_, Naraku seethed as he left the abandoned house. The house was far enough out of the way that no one would be able to find her, that he was sure of.

He was pleased with himself, at his handiwork. No one would ever suspect him or even his sister, seeing as she had an alibi and he never met the girl before today. He had worked his plan out to perfection, preparing for every possibility. He had made sure of it. So far it had all went accordingly, he was the only one who knew Kagome's whereabouts. Not even his sister had knowledge of the girl's location, nor would she be receiving it.

Kagura, she now had the eldest Tashio, if she so desired and he had the miko who looked an awful lot like his first…obsession, Emiko. Maybe she was a relative; he gave a mental shrug not really caring either way.

He had what he wanted and wasn't giving her up anytime soon. With an arrogant air and pep in his step, he climbed into his car. Pulling out the long driveway and turning onto a back road, not noticing a pair of luminous green eyes hidden amongst the darkened woodland.

Why should he, she was perfectly tucked away, wasn't she?

**A/N It's a short chapter I know but tell me what you think. Hate it, like it? Let me know. More chapters coming soon3**


	51. The Master Plan

Kagome could hear the faint sounds of a car leaving; she knew then that she was all alone. Her tears fell uncontrollably. She didn't even bother to hide her loud sobbing, it's not like anyone could hear her anyway. As she brought her head up she noticed a small box sitting next to the door. Wiping her tear stained face, she scooted over to the box opening in it. Her face lit with mild happiness, considering her position, to find a drink and a bit of food. Her stomach growled, reminding her how hungry she really was. Without a second thought she dug into the food and chugged the canteen of water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes he's left. You can find her at the abandoned house he owns on the edge of town." The woman ended the call only to send another, "I found her she on the outskirts of town in an old empty house you better hurry." Her voice had urgency to it, fake insistence. When that call was ended as well, she sat and waited for the shit storm that was about to happen. It wasn't like she enjoyed what she was doing but it was necessary. With a sigh, she jumped up into a tree, masking her scent from the approaching audience.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hmm…I guess she wasn't so useless after all." Kagura purred, exceptionally happy with her plan. Naraku thought he could keep that filthy human hidden from her, but oh how mistaken he had been. Not that she cared what he did with the girl; she just wanted a couple of moments with the human, show her that no one gets in Kagura's way.

A wicked grin spread across her face, "Yes, I will make that despicable girl pay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had gotten the call he had been waiting for, the one telling him where his mate was.

He had been furious when she had disappeared from a church full of demons, without a trace. The anger he felt soon gave way to worry as he got scent of the tea she had been drinking. The tea was drugged, meaning she hadn't willing left him. That had soothed his beast to a point.

His father had formed a search party for his favorite daughter in law with red rimmed eyes. It seemed Kagome had captured his father's heart and loyalty as well as his brothers. He couldn't help but take a moment to be proud of his missing mate, she was so…her. Pulling everyone into her life with her loving light that darker souls basked in, it was what initially drew him in.

Sesshomaru dug his keys from his pocket and hurried to the car parked outside his home, all the while pulling his phone from the other pocket, dialing his father to let him know the news.

"Father, she's outside of town in an old house. I'm on my way to go get her."

"Alright son, bring her back safe." His father replied, sounding relived and tired.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest father."

Toga scoffed, "It not like I've been searching for days on end, it's only been eight hours. I'm not that old you know."

"Hn. Fine." With that Sesshomaru hung up.

It took him a half hour to pull up to the house; he noticed there was a red convertible already occupying the driveway.

_That's odd; it looks like something Kagura would…_

His eyes bled completely red, using his demon speed he race into the house to find Kagome tied up and Kagura slicing his mates soft flesh.

All reason was lost as he shot forward, claiming Kagura's heart from her chest. Kagome screamed in surprise.

Kagura's body turned, looking the man she claimed to love directly in his beast ridden eyes. She fell to the floor with a solid thud, her dead red eyes resting on the heart lying next to her.

Sesshomaru, after deeming Kagura no longer a threat, turned to face his mate. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with blood from the open wounds Kagura had inflicted.

His eyes resumed their golden color, checking over Kagome for any life threatening injuries.

With gentleness, Sesshomaru removed the bindings from Kagome's hands, catching her before she fell to the dirty floor.

"It's ok Kagome. I'll get you home." He promised. She nodded, burying her face into his chest. Sesshomaru lifted her up, one arm hooked under her knees, the other wrapped around her back and under her arm. Taking a minute, he pulled her closer to his body, savoring in her smell, giving a reminder to his beast that she was in fact real.

Walking out of the house, he made his way to his car, opening the passenger side door and slid her into the seat. She whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. A low rumble sounded in his chest, soothing her fear.

Again no one noticed the woman perched in the tree only feet away from them. She watched as the dog demon got into the car and drove off. For the third time that day she pulled out her phone, dialing a number for a man she despised.

"So Akira has it all been taken care of?" he purred evilly into the phone. She grimaced at his happy tone, "Yes, Sesshomaru did exactly what you thought he would."

"Good, did Kagome get her care package?" he asked.

Akira sprinted into the room, dodging the lifeless body, which Kagome had been held in, noticing the empty box on the couch.

"Yes, it's all gone." She affirmed.

He laughed, "Wonderful, so she won't remember a thing before Kagura got there."

"Why did you want him to find Kagura?" she had been undeniably curious.

"She was an annoyance that needed taken care of. So how did it feel to betray that girl?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, it annoyed her.

Akira didn't want to speak any longer with the vile creature, "We had a deal." She hissed, trying to get him to focus.

"Yes, yes, your _precious_ tree is now safely back in your forest. Your cooperation has been greatly appreciated." He replied silkily.

"Yeah well please don't need me again, I won't be so 'cooperative' next time." She bit back.

"Yes well I cannot make any promises. Good bye Akira."

"Good riddance Naraku." She hung up.

**A/N So what do you think, should I end it here leaving it open for a sequel? I just don't want it to go on and on. Review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
